Sky High  Smallville Style
by Rockgod
Summary: Clark Kent is about to enter a world full of superheroes.  No longer will he have to hide who he is or what he can do all the time.  Instead of Smallville High, he will go to Sky High, so that his own heroic journey can begin.
1. Prologue

Sky High – Smallville

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or Smallville or Superman or pretty much anything of any value to anyone on this whole planet. Begins to weep, but quickly has to stop or else my computer, which is also of no value, will break

"Clark, come check this out."

Chloe Sullivan, the soon to be editor and chief of the Torch, was doing some research on the internet. Clark had come over to help organize the office before school started for them at Smallville High.

Clark Kent, son of Johnathan and Martha, unofficial reporter of Smallville with Chloe, came over to look at the computer screen. "What is it?" After he got a good look at the monitor. "It is some place called Sky High, I was just about to..." Whatever she was about to do Clark was not going to know about it. She grabbed the power cord on the computer tower and pulled it out shutting the computer down. "That was close." she breathed in relief.

"What happened; why did you have to pull the plug on the computer?" Clark asked looking very perplexed at what she did to her machine. "I was about to get spiked." She explained as she rebooted her computer. "I was about to get hit with a program that would have overloaded the computer." The screen was coming back up normally. Clark looked thoughtful and wondered aloud, "Do you think someone traced the connection?" Chloe was thinking the same thing when a bright white flash of light entered the room.

A woman emerged from the light in a white business suit. She smiled pleasantly as if she did nothing unusual at all. "So young lady," she addressed Chloe seeing her in front of the computer, "I assume you were the one to hack into the Sky High network." Chloe's eyes went very wide. She wanted to deny it, wipe her hard drive and pretend this never happened, realizing she looked like she was in very big trouble. Instead she went with the truth instead, so she nodded to the woman. All this would be very cool if she was not terrified that somehow she did something wrong.

"Not talkative, well you really don't have to say a thing." She stepped forward and Clark moved to intercept her. "Ah, Mister Kent, that is very noble of you to help your friend, but she stumbled onto some things that needs to be kept private." She explained and her eyes went white, glowing white. Clark and Chloe closed their eyes and when they opened them their eyes glowed white too. Both teenagers did not move a muscle as the intruder moved even closer studying them. She looked over Chloe as if inspecting a rare jewel and then the same with Clark, "Interesting" she murmured to herself.

The woman went over to the computer that Chloe was working on. She made some changes and then after a few moments was done. She was on her way out the door when she stopped and turned back to the immobile teens. "We'll meet again, COMETS AWAY!" she said disappearing in a flash of white light. The room was quiet and after a moment both the people still in the room blinked at each other. "Um, are we all done?" Clark asked rubbing his eyes. Chloe shook her head slightly and blinked a few times. "I think so." She said and started to smile. "Let's go to the Beanery." Clark smiled too and left the Torch office. Both were sure something happened, but did not know what, whatever it was it could come to them. They did not know how right they were.


	2. Chapter 1

Sky High – Smallville

Chapter 1 - Decision

Clark looked at his calendar, one week until high school started. One week until summer ended. He had a lot of fun with his friends and was looking forward to High School. There was a little part of him that did not want to have to go. Always having to be on guard about his secret, the secret that he was super strong, and super fast. That he was different. He sighed. "Gee Clark, can you be a little louder, I don't think Grandville heard what you said." A familiar voice said entering his room. "Hey Dad." Jonathan smiled to his boy. "Everything okay," he asked sitting down on the bed with Clark.

"Mostly, I am just worried about school, you know about my powers, I just want to be normal like you." Clark confessed, sharing his feelings with his father. He had always been able to talk to his parents about his condition and realized very early that it was important that he was in control of himself. Self-discipline was something he learned very fast on the farm. "Son," the older man said putting an arm around him. "You are normal, you are who you are, and one day you will be able to show it. You are here for a reason Clark."

Clark put his arm around his dad. "Thanks." Jonathan got up. "Come with me, it seems there is someone here to see you." Clark looked surprised. Was he so wrapped up in his own problems he didn't hear or see someone arrive at the farm? Coming down the stairs Clark saw his mother entertaining some woman in a business style suit. "This must be Clark." She said with what looked like a sparkle in her eye as she smiled. "Have we met," he asked aloud. At that she laughed a little. "I can't say, officially anyway." She responded. Extending a hand she waited for Clark who took it. "Principle Powers, it is nice to meet you Mr. Kent."

"Principle?" he asked aloud looking at both his parents, wondering what was going on and who the lady was in the living room. "Yes, I am the principle of Sky High, where we help educate people with extraordinary abilities and talents." Clark suddenly became very nervous. He looked to his parents. They did not seem afraid or scared at all that someone just hinted that he had superpowers.

"Clark," she said seeing his tension. "I see you are concerned, here." She vanished into a ball of light and to the other side of the room. Clark was stunned. He started to breathe very shallow. "Are you alright Clark?" his mother, Martha said putting an arm around her son. "Yeah," he said putting himself together. He turned to the wonder woman and asked, "Who are you?"

"Power Girl." What surprised again Clark was it was his father that said it.

Power Girl, or Principle Powers blushed a little, "That was a long time ago."

Clark's eyes went wide at that point. "Power Girl, I have your comic books. Your-" he stopped speaking. "Real." She finished for him nodding. "As real as the Commander and other heroes all over the world."

"Why are you here?" Clark asked, genuinely curious as to why a superhero was at his home.

The woman took a seat and so did the rest of the Kent's who where not sitting down. The corners of her lips twitch for just an instant before she answered.

"I am here to invite you to Sky High so you can learn to use your powers as well as a high school education."

"Why?" Clark was very confused. He thought he had hidden his powers very well and super powered or not, did not think anyone else beside his parents knew about his abilities.

A look from Principle Powers said it all. That Clark was being difficult and just not excited about what opportunity had come into his life. "A friend of yours stumbled upon a network that should not have been accessed, when we traced it that is how we found out you had powers. From observing you in case it was more serious that two noisy teenagers."

At least the boy had the good grace to blush. His parents already had asked that question so were not surprised. Clark had heard from the local law enforcement many times that he and Chloe were noisy teenagers.

"Clark, it is up to you if you want to go, we have already discussed with Principle Powers about tuition and other details. The only thing left is to know if this is what you want?" his mother said taking his hand in hers.

"Son," Jonathan said moving to his other side to put an arm around him. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do, I just want to point out that these people can help you in ways we can't."

"Dad," Clark said quietly trying to object, but failing the more he thought about it.

"All my friends." He said mostly to himself, thinking about Lana Lang, Pete Ross and other kids in Smallville.

"Actually one other person from Smallville will be attending Sky High, that is if you agree to go."

"Who is it?" he asked.

Principle Powers shook her head. "Clark, it about whether YOU want to go to Sky High or Smallville High, this is your decision. So here it is: Do you, Clark Kent, want to go to Sky High or Smallville High?"

Clark looked from his parents, to his possibly new principle. They could see he had come to a decision.

One Week Later

A bus stopped in front of the Kent Farm. His mother and father waved from the house. He waved back before stepping on board and up to the driver.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bus rolled through Smallville, even passing the High School. From the window he saw his friend Pete Ross. He told him he was going to another school, for a while, about two days, Pete was mad. After a while Pete let it go. Even though they were in different schools they were still friends. He said as much when he visited Clark. To Clark it felt like he was leaving one life behind and beginning another. Even Lana. He saw her getting out of Whitney Fordman's truck. Her green necklace glowed in the sun catching his eye. He let out a breath, releasing his old life, watching it recede from sight.

The bus continued on.

Clark realized he got lost in his thoughts again, because the bus had stopped and a new passenger got on the bus. One he knew. "Is this the bus to Sky High?" the familiar voice asked. The bus driver confirmed it was the right bus.

Chloe Sullivan, his best friend, came down the isle. Her smile seemed to light up everything, like she was glowing.

"Clark!" she shouted. Others cringed at her enthusiasm. Some looked on disapproving at her.

She sat next to him; either ignoring them or just did not see them.

"This is so cool," she said happily. She would have gone on when the bus driver made an announcement to the passengers, "That is everyone, hang on."

Clark looked confused, Chloe just smiled. "What?" he asked at her look of excitement. Restraints came out from behind the benches. Clark was about to break free when Chloe put a hand on his shoulder pointing to the driver. Displays and other hidden equipment emerged in front of the driver. Clark thought he heard him say something about going off road.

The whole bus suddenly accelerated. And lifted off the ground!!!

"Chloe!" he shouted again about to break out of the belts holding him again when he saw her laughing.

The bus took off into the sky. Chloe knew Clark was afraid of heights, but was surprised he did not know that the bus could fly. "You did read the handbook right? She asked a little concerned. He nodded staring out at the sky trying not to look at the ground below. "Then why were you surprised the bus took off?" she demonstrated with her hands them flying into the sky just a second ago.

"I thought it was a joke or something?" he said sheepishly.

She began to have a smile, a small dangerous smile, "You know what they say when you assume."

If it was possible he felt dumber and more embarrassed, but he knew she was right. "Speaking of assuming, I was wondering…"

Whatever he was wondering was cut off by the bus driver announcing that they in sight of Sky High. The driver explained that the school was kept afloat by the latest in anti-gravity propulsion. Of course Clark and Chloe never heard of anti-gravity propulsion so his encouraging words did not comfort him in the slightest. Chloe on the other hand was fascinated with the idea.

The bus landed on the floating school. As Clark looked around after getting off the bus he didn't feel he was flying hundreds of feet in the air. The new students all headed up to the school as a group not really knowing where to go or what to do.

While most of the other students were walking up to the school, one was heading toward them.

He wore a white windbreaker with blue and red stripes on the shoulders, a red shirt and jeans. His brown hair was brushed back, and he smiled a welcoming smile as he came closer to them. "Welcome to Sky High." He said officially to the new students.

"My name is Will Stronghold, your student body President. I am sure you are going to enjoy your time here, I know I have." His smile changed a little as if he was remembering something. "Now, just remember to keep away from the edge of the grounds, follow the teachers instructions and I promise you won't fall off." Everyone laughed a little. "Follow me."

Will lead the freshmen to the school gym. He instructed them to wait and then left. After a few moments the doors burst open and a bright ball of light flew into the room. They were all impressed when Principle Powers became visible. "Welcome students," she said to them all, "Today you will go through Power Assessment, to understand what powers you have and how best to help you as you study at Sky High. So good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin. COMETS AWAY!" She became an orb of energy and flew away. As she disappeared from view a new person came into view from the center of the floor of the gym.

He definitely had the look of a gym teacher, blue hat, sunglasses, like a really ticked off football coach.

"Listen up!" he shouted. All the students never wavered from the man now standing on a platform. "My name is Coach Boomer, when I call your name you will come up here to show me your power. Yes you will do so in front of the entire class. Are we clear?"

They all mumbled. He was not happy with their response. He tried again. "Are we CLLEAAARRR?!" he boomed his voice nearly knocking them all to the floor.

"Yes Coach Boomer, sir!"

Coach Boomer looked at his clipboard and then at the students before him pointing at the kid next to Clark to come up to the platform.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coach Boomer pointed to the kid next to Clark. The sandy blonde student gulped loudly stepping up to the platform. "What's your name, what's your power." The coach demanded without even looking at his nametag.

"Bobby Apollos." He answered as steady as he could under the man's gaze. For a moment Bobby glowed and then in his hand was a fireball. He then let the fireball float in the air and it began to grow. It flew over the class and began to take shape.

The shape of a dragon.

"Heliopath." Coach Boomer said impressed marking down something on his clipboard.

Bobby was just the first, more students around Clark were chosen. Yuka Momochi read the coach's mind. "Why are you thinking of a pink tutu?" she asked him, to which the coach dismissed her and called the next student. To Clark they were all amazing and very cool powers.

Then Coach Boomer called out a name he had been waiting for all day. "You, blondie your up." He pointed to her and she literally jumped up onto the platform. "What's your name, what's your power?" He asked again not looking up from his clipboard.

"Chloe Sullivan, and I'm doing it." She said looking him in the eye.

"Doing what?" he asked looking up from his clipboard. The look on his face was one of pained forced calm. He appeared to be itching to shout something at her. He looked her right into her eyes.

That is when he noticed that she was shorter than most of the other students and now she was eye level. "A Flyer." He said writing again on his clipboard. She shrugged when with a hand gesture shooed her way.

She flew and landed right next to Clark whose mouth; figuratively speaking, was on the floor. "How?" he finally stammered out.

She shrugged again. "I don't know, I just woke up one morning and was floating above my bed." She smiled a bit remembering that morning not too long ago. "But there is…"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Coach Boomer. "We'll pick this up after lunch, starting with you." He said pointing to Clark.

Some of the class snickered at Clark for being singled out, but mostly they all kept to themselves.

Chloe and Clark found the cafeteria after following other students who were heading to lunch as well who were not apart of their class.

"So what do think they serve for lunch here in the clouds?" Chloe asked Clark as they got in the lunch line waiting their turn. "I'm not sure," he said seeming to become lost in his own thoughts again. "Hey," she elbowed him in the chest.

He looked up and saw he was about to pass the food that was being served. "Are you alright?" she asked grabbing a sandwich.

"Yeah, great, I was just thinking." He grabbed a sandwich himself and trailed off. "About," she prodded when he went silent again.

As he picked up a milk he looked pensive. "I was just thinking about what we would be doing if we were back in Smallville High."

"Like what?" she urged him to keep talking. For Chloe this was the first time in a long time he was actually opening up, not hiding his feelings or thoughts. She was going to try to get as much as she could before the Vault that was Clark Kent closed on her.

"That I would be hiding my powers, frustrated that there were not people like me and afraid that someone would find out about me to do experiments or whatever on me."

Chloe just nodded trying to process what he had just revealed. To her Clark was always strong, and confident most of the time, even though he felt he had a lot to hide. He just gave of a sense that you could trust him and he would not betray you intentionally. Or maybe it was just her.

She looked around the cafeteria at all the tables. They mostly looked full.

Far off in the corner there was one table that had one side completely free. Most of the other students avoided it or respected it. She was not sure. Either way it was free so she headed over with Clark in tow.

The other students at the other end of the table watched them have a seat. To her they looked like rainbow. One wore a red shirt and he had red streaks in his black hair. A girl in a purple/black dress was taking to a boy in a yellow shirt with a black star. She was not sure, but she thought that kid was glowing. A kid in orange was reading a text book adjusting his glasses a little and a girl in green with red hair who just looked up noticing them sit.

"Hi," she said coming over. Chloe did not know why the other kids kept their distance. She seemed very friendly. "I'm Layla." She said extending a hand. Chloe took it without hesitation. Let other keep a distance. She liked her. "Chloe," and she patted Clark on the shoulder. "This is Clark,"

"Hi." He said shaking her hand too. "So where are you from?" Layla asked settling in next to them. "Well we are both from Smallville, Kansas."

Layla's eyes seemed to light up. "Really? I have heard a lot about it, my parents were a part of the clean up and rescue teams when the meteor shower hit."

Clark listened intently. Superheroes from all over the country came to Smallville to help out during the meteor shower. They even cleaned up most of the meteor rocks. There still were a few around, but with heroes like the Commander and Jetstream the job got done quickly as well as saving a lot of lives.

"Hello." Clark heard a voice say behind him. "Will." Layla said jumping up from her seat giving him a hug. "Will, this is Clark and Chloe."

After Will took a seat he asked them. "So how is power assessment going?"

"Great." Chloe said smiling to Will Stronghold excitedly about her power. "It Clark's turn next."

"Chloe and Clark are from Smallville." Layla informed him. "Really? My Dad just showed me something about Smallville a week ago. Something about a meteor shower?"

Clark nodded. He read all about what happened that day. As soon as the meteor strike as detected about to hit the heroes scrambled to help. The Commander saved Lana Lang's parents. He remembered seeing her smiling face as she wore a princess costume with her parents and the Commander on Time magazine.

If it were not for them a lot more people would have died and Smallville would still be littered with meteor rocks. Jetstream had tested the meteors and discovered their instability and mutative properties. The government along with some superheroes quickly cleaned them up and destroyed all they could find.

"Yep." Chloe confirmed. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the guys."

Will presented Clark and Chloe to Warren, who at least shook their hands, Ethan; he knew that Smallville used to be the Cream Corn capital of the country before the meteor strike. Layla smirked as Zack introduced himself as Zach Attack. Magenta smacked him back down and introduced herself as well.

The bell had rung and the students headed back to class while Clark and Chloe started back to the gym. Before leaving Will and Layla stopped them. "Hey, see you tomorrow at lunch alright." Will said to both of them. "Sure." Clark said shaking Will's hand.

Back in the gym Clark was on the platform next to Coach Boomer.

"Clark Kent. Super Strength and Speed." Clark answered the standard question confidently. At that statement the coach took out a remote from his jacket.

"Car." He said casually. A large car fell from the ceiling. It landed squarely on his head.

The other students gasped in shock from the sudden impact. The instructor was out of the way and looked at Clark as if did something wrong.

"Was I supposed to catch that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Invulnerable too. You are full of surprises Kent. Next."

A few clean up robots came out of the gym walls and quickly cleaned up the mess. A few more students were tested.

One student, Morgan LeMark, could do magic, turning the coach's hat into a cute bunny rabbit. Another student Loran Wilken could make force fields of any shape and strength.

Finally Power Assessment was over. "Your results will be processed by your assigned guidance counselor, and your class schedule will be handed out after that. Report to the Administration Office at 8 am. Have a super day." He joked descending into the gym floor.

As the students of Sky High were heading to the bus to go home, another group of students were taking their assessments in a far more brutal fashion.

"Delta Maneuver!" a girl with pink hair called out. Rockets flared to life attempting to hit her. A giant teen grabbed a nearby pillar and hurled it toward the incoming fire. A little boy in green sent his own rockets disabling the launchers. After crossing a barrier an alarm sounded and the weapons retracted.

A man appeared from the sky on a hover platform. "Very good, a new school record. You are very close to graduating." His students looked very pleased by his praise.

"But obstacle courses can only prove so much. Before you graduate I have an assignment for you. Be ready." He smiled maliciously and his student returned the same.

"Yes Brother Blood."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

H.I.V.E. Academy

Jinx let out a silent sigh. Brother Blood, headmaster of the school, had ordered them to infiltrate Sky High. The headmaster needed to prepare them and protect their minds from any scans that might be done to detect them.

Jinx was not worried, her team was the best. Mammoth with his genetically enhanced strength and Gizmo, a young genius with super advanced weapons technology.

In the meantime she was doing research on Sky High with everything the H.I.V.E. had and more. Specifically its students. While she was not told what the mission objective ultimately was their first job was to establish themselves. Whatever their mission ended up being she was going to get the job done no matter what.

XxXxXxXxX

Back in Smallville Pete Ross came over to the Kent Farm to visit with his friends.

"So, what is your school like, is it far from here, are there any girls you can introduce me too."

Chloe shut him up with a hand over his mouth.

"Breath Pete."

She moved her hand and he just smiled, but they could see he was straining to contain himself.

"Well it was really cool, we had orientation and test of our abilities." Clark said and mentally kicked himself for the slip about the test. Pete had a look of curiosity on his face and Chloe could just see the questions beginning to form in his mind. "An assessment to help up pick out our classes. Nothing that exciting." Chloe said before Pete could start questioning Clark. "Oh," he said aloud, not really understanding, but letting it go when Clark asked, "So how was your first day at Smallville High?"

With that Clark successfully distracted Pete from thinking about their new school.

He kept talking until he realized that he had to get home already. His mom called.

In the Kent house Chloe was invited to dinner when her Dad called and said that he had to work late that night.

"So, the principle called earlier today and said you did well in power assessment." His mother said proudly. Clark just shrugged. At that Chloe hit him. "Don't let his mild manner fool you."

She had a devious grin on her face.

"Did the principle tell you what Clark did exactly?"

"Chloe I don't-" he tried to say, but she ignored him since she had his parent's complete attention.

"No, she didn't" Martha answered.

"Coach Boomer, who did the assessment, dropped a car on Clark."

Now most parents would be very concerned that a car had been dropped on their son. However Clark was not an average child. He could lift tractors, and could stick his hand in a wood-chipper and destroy it.

"So did he catch it?" Jonathan asked thinking that it would be obvious how Clark would react.

"Nope."

"Then?" his mother wondered.

"It landed on his head!"

All three besides Clark were chuckling. "Obviously you are alright honey." Martha said comforting her son in his embarrassment. "That is not the best part." Chloe hinted.

Clark wanted to melt into the ground.

"After the car hit him." Chloe struggled to keep herself from bursting with mirth bubbling inside her. She took a deep breath and then said, "He looked over at the coach and said 'Was I supposed to catch that?'"

His parents could not help it, they laughed. Hard. After getting back under control even Clark was laughing remembering everyone's look when he shrugged off the car.

After the meal was cleaned up his parents became very serious. Very somber.

"Clark, we have something to show you." His Dad said, the air around Clark seemed to get very heavy.

"Chloe, since you know about Clark's powers, I guess it will be alright to come along. Just stay close to me." Martha said as she led them outside.

In a few moments they were at the storm cellar. The same cellar that Chloe remembered that she had been forbidden from ever since visiting the Kent Farm. She always respected that boundary at the Kent's and now she was going to see inside. She was surprised that they could not hear her heart racing, but one look at Clark she realized that maybe his was in competition with hers.

Before Jonathan opened it he said, "When the meteor shower hit all those years ago it brought more than just rocks Clark. It brought you."

With that he opened the cellar doors. It was dark, and his dad flipped a light switch.

Chloe could see something big under a tarp in the center of the room. From what Mr. Kent said she had a good idea what was under it.

"You mean, I ah" Clark seemed to be fighting to stay conscious. He just pointed to the stars.

They all went inside and Jonathan flipped back the tarp. Chloe let out a gasp. She could not help it.

Right there on the floor in a little storm cellar was proof that alien life exists on other planets and she could not tell anyone!!! Not that she would, she had her own secrets to hide too.

Clark collected himself and began inspecting the craft. There were strange markings on hit, writing that was completely unfamiliar to him. "What's that?" he pointed to what looked like letters or glyphs.

"We don't know, your father sent some samples of the writing out, but no one on this world has any clue what it says that I know of."

Chloe reached out and touched the spacecraft. It was smooth, there were no burn marks or anything. If she had not seen Clark with her own eyes shrug off a car that landed on his head she would not believe this starship brought Clark to Earth.

"Maybe I can take some of those samples to school Dad, someone there might have an idea what they mean."

His dad agreed with a nod.

As they left the storm cellar, after recovering the ship, Chloe spoke up.

"Clark, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I just want you to know I will not tell anyone else about this."

"We know that Chloe, you are Clark's best friend." Mr. Kent smiled.

"Then I want you to know, that at power assessment I can do more than just fly."

After Clark's moment of teasing was over she had shown the Kent's her ability. They were very impressed.

"Watch" she said placing her hands in front of her. The air suddenly became very dry, as if all the moisture was sucked out of it. In front of Chloe between her hands a ball of water was forming into a sphere.

She let out a loud breath, breathing on the water and it froze into ice. She swung her arms around then launched the ice ball into the sky. It was gone from their sight and even Clark had a hard time keeping track of it. This time they heard Chloe take a deep in-take of breath moving her hands back toward herself. Off to the side in the moonlight they saw the ice ball slam into the ground. It burrowed in deep. So deep they could not see it reflect in the moonlight at all.

Jonathan let out a low whistle. He was very impressed again and a grin came to his face. "If we ever have irrigation trouble I know who to call." He joked.

"Anytime Mr. Kent." She wasn't.

As soon as they made it back in the house Mr. Sullivan arrived a few minutes later to take Chloe home.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked his daughter as he fastened his seat belt.

"It was Super." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Chloe could see that Clark was in one of his self-pity parties. Sometimes it just made her want to hit him so hard. Here he is able to lift a truck on his shoulder at 14 and he was actually sad about it. To her, at times, Clark had to be the dumbest guy on the planet.

"Is this about last night?" she asked.

Clark looked around suddenly very self-conscious of everyone around him. Chloe put her hand over his not caring what anyone else was thinking was going on between them. Clark needed her at that moment and she was going to do everything she could to help him.

"Are you okay with knowing I'm-" he could not even say it. Chloe would have laughed at his nearly futile attempt to ask her a simple question. "Clark, what you can do is amazing and it doesn't matter if you are not from around here. I mean I'm not from Smallville either."

Clark looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Oh, come on Clark, are you scared of me?"

"Sometimes." At this he smiled a little. He really was, but that was rare and only when he got her mad.

"Well I am not scared of you Clark Kent. Even if you aren't from Smallville."

"So you are okay with me being, you know?" Anyone following their conversation would have been entirely lost if they did not know about the spaceship in the Kent's cellar that brought Clark to Earth.

"Yes Clark, I think it is a really amazing thing, but Clark you are more than where you come from and what you can do. What if you had no abilities Clark, you would still be from another world, and you would still be my friend."

Clark could not help feeling better after she said that. He could still feel her hand on his and just let the warmth of her hand rest there giving him the emotional strength he needed to go on after his parents revealed he was from another world.

"I sure I would feel the same way the first time I met you."

About the same time as the bus to Sky High rocketed them though the atmosphere they remembered the day they first met.

Her dad, Gabe Sullivan, stopped by the Kent Farm to purchase some food for his organic diet. It was funny to her that her father was the plant manager of a fertilizer/pesticide manufacturer had to be on a chemical free menu. Martha Kent greeted them and Jonathan briefly as well before he had to get out to the field. Clark's mom asked if she could be going to school in Smallville and said her son would be attending as well.

She pointed to the barn and she could see a boy on the second floor at the far end sitting at a table or crate.

Chloe had never been in a barn before, though she had read about them. It was fascinating to her. She quietly went up the stairs to where she saw the boy. As he came into view he was organizing a bunch of comic book. Warrior Angel.

"Hi" she said getting his attention. He looked up; his eyebrows seemed to disappear in his dark hair in surprise at not hearing her approach. To her he looked very handsome and instantly she liked him. "Hi" he said back after gaining some control over himself, a little flustered at seeing a new face.

Without a word more she stepped up close to Clark, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Clark to this day still could not describe what he felt that day, so far he was up to one of the best moments of his life, and still could not catalog everything he experienced in that one moment.

When she stopped kissing him she stepped back and said. "There, now that is out of the way, we can be friends. I'm Chloe Sullivan."

The bus landed at Sky High and the landing caused Clark and Chloe's hands to separate when they grabbed the bar in front of them ending their memory of when they first saw each other.

"Welcome to Sky High." The bus driver said smiling as they go off the bus.

The students gathered at the Administration Office to collect their schedules.

MAD Science 8:15 am to 10:15 am

Physical Education 10:30 am to 12:00 pm

Lunch12:00 pm to 1:00 pm

Mathematics 1:15 pm to 3:00 pm

English 3:15 pm to 5:00 pm

The whole class, after some snooping, or as Chloe called it, investigating discovered they had the same schedule. After a brief orientation, they were off to their first class in the MAD Science Lab.

"Robotics, Beams, Artificial Intelligence, these are words that I want you to contemplate as you consider you future grade in this class. MAD Science is one of the many things you will face and must understand if you are to defeat those that use mind over muscle."

Professor Madula strode around the room criticizing those that were appearing to fail his pre-test. It was hard, but Clark was somehow able to comprehend what the teacher was trying to test them on. Chloe seemed to be doing okay on her own too. The concepts seemed more science fiction than science fact, but the numbers added up as well as the formulas they were presented with.

The day seemed to be going well until they made it to P.E. at the school gym.

Coach Boomer walked into the school gym with a clipboard. To Clark and Chloe this would always prove to be a bad sign.

"Okay boy and girls, Power Assessment was just the beginning, time to see what you are made of." the coach said leading them to an arena. To Chloe it looked like the combination of a hockey ring, basketball court, and wrestling ring with a lamppost and newpaper machine mixed in with the most wicked wood chipper in the middle.

Clark looked over at Chloe, she seemed to be thinking the same thing, this was going to be a long class.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Janet Kramer and Bobby Appollos hit the wall for the final time. The clock ran out and their citizen was chewed up by the giant circular wood chipper in the middle of the arena. Coach Boomer shook his head in disappointment. They were the third team to lose that period. "Appollos, Kramer hit the bench." He did not look at them as he consulted his clipboard.

Everyone was starting to really hate that thing. He did however look at the two that defeated the last team. "Peace, Stronghold. Good for another round."

Will gave a thumbs up. The coach looked back at his clipboard and then the students with a hard; let's see what you are made of look. "Kent, suit up. Sullivan your in."

Coach Boomer had seen them standing together during power assessment, and they did come from the same town. He hoped they had at least a little teamwork experience than all the others. So far all the others were very disappointing. Even if they were going up against his star team. No one had even given them a challenge yet.

As Clark entered the arena he stood beside Chloe as the gym robots set everything up. "Any ideas on what to do?" he asked her in a low whisper. He was a little dismayed when she shook her head. "Nope, you?" He shook his head too.

"Sullivan, Kent, you have three minutes to disable your villains and save the citizen." They acknowledged the coach and he picked up his stopwatch. "3, 2, 1, Battle!"

Clark and Chloe watch in undisguised awe as Will Stronghold flew up into the air and Warren Peace charged his arms with flame completely. Peace went after Clark, hurling a fire bolt before he had a chance to react. It hit him on the chest, even pushing him back a step. Clark quickly realized that Will and Warren were not holding back at all. Will was in pursuit of Chloe and the fire user had Clark's complete attention as another fireball flew at him.

This time he was able to dodge it. Using his super speed Clark crashed into Warren, sending him into the wall. At the same time Will had caught Chloe and using his strength sent her into the wall as well. Hard.

When she hit the ground she looked like she was knocked out. Clark looked over at her and was about to rush to her aid to make sure she was all right Warren swept his leg at Clark catching him off guard and sending him to the ground.

Will believed Chloe to be knocked out and was hurtling toward Clark. Clark rolled just in time before a fist slammed into where he once was, denting the arena floor. Even with his super speed Clark could see Will and Warren were fast enough to be trouble for him.

On his back, the villain team was over him preparing a double teamed strike. Warren formed a huge aura of fire around his hand and Will reared back for another punch.

Clark was willing his body to move before he was hit when all the moisture in the air was gone. A thick wall of ice was now between him and the other team. The sudden appearance of the ice wall paused their attack. Clark did not hesitate in what he had to do. Clark got to his feet and pushed the wall pinning the villains. They only had seconds.

"Save the Citizen!" Clark shouted to Chloe without looking at her, keeping the wall in place. Chloe flew fast toward the dangling mannequin. She grabbed it, continuing her momentum snapping the rope that held it above the metal jaws of doom.

She landed safely on the ground and let go of the dummy as it fell to the ground with a thud as the coach blew his whistle getting all their attention.

"He's alive, Heroes win!"

He was truly impressed, and over a minute to spare on the clock.

Clark relaxed his pressure, but he saw that the wall would have been no good in another second. Will had fractured the ice, about to break free and Warren nearly melted through.

With a wave of her hand the ice vanished back into vapor.

"Good job Kent, Chloe" Warren said giving him a high five. "You have a good teammate." He said looking at her. "I know." They said at the same time.

Will and Warren smiled and Clark and Chloe blushed.

Of course that made their new friends just smile more. "Ok, well pick this up tomorrow with the rest of you. Clark, Chloe you will be the villain next round. Mr. Stronghold, Mr. Peace, thank you for your help today."

At lunch, Zack and Ethan praised Chloe and Clark for winning Save the Citizen as freshmen. It had been done before by the two they had just beaten. The rest of the day had gone by very well. Clark even was able to briefly talk to his English teacher after class and hand over a copy of some of the alien symbols from his ship. Even though he never told the teacher where they came from.

Mr. Ramirez, an expert in all languages and forms of communication, he promised to research what they could mean and get back with Clark as soon as he could.

While Clark was leaving the school with Chloe, back in Smallville another meeting was taking place at the old Talon Movie house.

"Miss Lang, I assume there is a good reason you invited me here today."

Lex Luthor stepped out of the shadows as Lana Lang emerged from the back of the establishment for her appointed rendezvous. "Of course Mr. Luthor." She answered all business.

She knew all about the Luthors and weakness was one thing they exploited and did not respect those that showed it.

"I want to rebuild the Talon. The original owners abandoned it and I want to establish it as a historical landmark. I am sure you already know the benefits of that." He nodded and paid close attention to her as she continued to speak.

"When you came to Smallville you told the Ledger that you wanted to be a part of the community. Well here is your chance. The Talon has been here for nearly one hundred years. I can't think of a better way to be apart of the community than saving a piece of the town's history."

He said nothing and studied her closely. He was sure there was more to the story than what she had just said. Most of everything she said, or really what he said to the Ledger was true. He did want to be apart of the Smallville Community.

"Why?" he finally said. He did not care so much about the business end of things. It was very clear that whatever she had planned would make them both a lot of money. Money however was not what intrigued him at the moment. What did was the young woman in front of him.

"I am sure of all people you know what it is like to live in the shadow of a parent. My folks are pillars of the community, much like your own father. My father is the mayor and my mother turned her and my aunt's flower business into a national chain. I want to make my own mark on the work and I am asking for your help so we can help each other."

Lex was astonished. She was just like him in her ambitions and desires to prove herself.

"You have a deal." He did not even look at the portfolio that she had placed before him as she set it as she made her offer of partnership. He did pick it up as he stood up to leave.

"Please call my assistant and meet with me tomorrow afternoon to go over the details." He tapped the folder in his hand with a finger.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor." She said as he handed over a business card.

"Have a good afternoon, Miss Lang."

"Lana, please call me Lana."

"Lex" he said offering his hand. She took it.

"Good night, Lex" she said letting go of his hand as he turned to leave.

He left the Talon and Lana went back to work cleaning up the Talon to prepare it for what was to come.

XxXxXxXxX

Lex Luthor was a slave driver. At least that is what Chloe thought as she was doing her homework at the Kent Farm. While she was not complaining since she was able to spend more time with her friends, she did miss being with her father.

Of course, her father claimed that Lex Luthor worked as hard as his employees, to get the plant running at a profit. Gabe Sullivan admired the younger Luthor a lot. So she could see that he was devoted to helping him make that goal a reality. This did not make Chloe happy one bit. Still here she was at her friend's house doing her homework and enjoying the afternoon as she trudged through her homework.

Pete had asked to see what they were working on as homework and let out a low whistle. The math she was working on was advanced. Trigonometry. That was not what impressed him the most. Clark had already finished his Math assignment, and was working on his first science project. A Freezing Beam. Pete just scratched his head, being unable to comprehend how a device like that could work, but thought it really cool, (pun intended), regardless.

Later on Pete had to get home so he could get a jump on his own homework and to help out at his house.

As Clark was focusing on his freezing beam Chloe could see he was getting frustrated. The fusion unit was tricky getting in. She was already done with hers, and Clark complained that she had small fingers and better at that kind of thing.

"You are such a baby sometimes." She said aloud trying to refocus on her work.

He gave her a grimace of annoyance, but she did not see it as she concentrated on her assignment.

So Clark refocused himself to get the part in place. There was just on piece he could not see that had to fit into a mini slot on the other side to make the beam work.

He focused, willing himself to see the part in his mind. Suddenly his eyes began to itch. Ignoring it he squinted, struggling to get the part into place.

Chloe looked up from her paper as she heard Clark drop the gun.

"What?" she asked when he stood there not saying anything. He was looking at his hands, holding them in front of them, like he was looking through them.

"Clark?" she said standing up, her voice beginning to fill with worry at his behavior.

He stepped in front of him and he promptly shut his eyes.

Clark could hear her tapping her foot in impatience for an explanation of his behavior. He let out a sigh. Remembering that she went to the same school and had powers too he finally said. "I think I have a new power."

"Really? Then why are you closing your eyes?" she said then she gasped as she started to understand why he would do that.

He just nodded. "I can see through things."

Without even thinking she stepped out his line of sight, even though he had his eyes closed. "Let me guess, you were frustrated at getting the fusion unit in, so did I when I was putting it together by the way, and you saw through it snapping it in place."

He nodded. "That's right." He opened his eyes, the itching he felt earlier gone. After blinking a few times he looked over at Chloe, he saw her come into focus.

"Better?" She asked trying her best to not be self-conscious about his new ability.

He silently agreed with her as he tried to look into her eyes and not at other parts of her body.

"At least you did not get mad and burn a hole in it."

"Very funny Chloe." He responded picking up the beam gun. After getting the fusion unit in the rest of the beam was a snap. Chloe finished her homework as well. It was supposed to take them a week to get those assignments done and now they had the rest of the week free. "Come on, I think my mom is finished making dinner."

"Did you see that from here Clark?" she teased him and he felt better since she was comfortable again around him.

Chloe and Clark left the barn and went toward the Kent house, he wondered how he was going to explain his new ability to his parents, and was grateful that Chloe was there to help him with this new development in his abilities.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews of this story. I probably won't do this very often, making notes like this, meaning that this might be the only one. I do read the reviews I get and they do help keep the story going, but this one has taking a life of its own and I will do my best to finish it. Just thought that I would let anyone who reads this know that. Have a SUPER DAY and NIGHT!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are you ready?"

Clark asked his teammate. They had beaten two teams and only had one more to go. The citizen was hung, the arena set, and the nightmare of spinning metal teeth of doom was on at full speed.

"Malkin, Parker, are you ready?" the coach asked his students that appeared very nervous. He knew that is real life the villains never waited for the hero to be ready, but he did know that they were still kids who needed to be trained up as much as they can be. Plus they were going up against the team that beat the best in the school and just wiped the floor with the previous teams. If he were going against them he would be nervous too.

"3, 2, 1, Battle!"

Russ Malkin vanished from sight then reappeared behind Chloe trying to grab her. He did not anticipate her moving already even though he vanished for two seconds.

Disappearing again he tried to get in closer to her. The teleporter appeared once more and found a fist in his face putting him on the ground. Teleporting away he backed off and took a moment to look at his teammate.

Paul Parker was blasting Clark with what looked like high-energy beams. Clark had his hands up dispersing the strike and actually advancing on him. Russ assumed that Chloe got lucky, anticipating he would reappear nearby to attack her. He was sure his next move would catch her off guard.

Vanishing from her field of vision again he re-emerged to view above her. Now all he had to do was touch her and she would be at his mercy and would be able to help his teammate.

Except all he felt was cold. Very cold.

A thick sheet of ice stopped his decent. He could see a dark shape below, distorted through the ice moving her arms. Stunned from hitting the ice he could not concentrate and was also surprised she anticipated him again. She tipped the ice dumping him to the floor.

With a movement from her hands the ice block shattered and reformed into thousands of ice needles. "Blink and you are done." She said her eyes hard.

Russ gulped and saw his teammate search for some way to disable Clark, only able to hold him at bay so far, but was getting tired after expending a lot of energy. The teleporter blinked away, but Chloe saw that Malkin was looking at his teammate.

He felt wet from a sting to the face with water.

Russ hesitated. It was all Clark needed. He had just caught Parker and then had a hand on Malkin's suit. With a hard shove Clark sent the boys into the arena dumpster.

"Time!" they heard the coach shout.

Paul and Russ watched their citizen get chewed up by the monster wood chipper.

"You failed to defeat you villains and save your citizen. We have a lot of work to do."

The man shook his head and was jotting on his clipboard.

"Good work Sullivan, Kent." He nodded to them as they helped up the fallen players.

They approached Coach Boomer as he sat on his chair above the arena. "So tell me, how did you know where Malkin was going to be?" he asked figuring out she could sense him somehow.

"I could feel the change in water vapor in the air when he was about to appear. I had just enough time to react. I almost didn't when he went for Clark." She said a little embarrassed about nearly failing to stop him.

"Clark," the coach said accepting her explanation and turning to her teammate. "We know you are invulnerable. Parker had you at bay, which is better than most have been able to do so far, what would you suggest they could have done to win?" he asked.

"Teamwork. If Paul blinded us with a flash of light it could have distracted both of us for Russ to teleport in to get Chloe and me or saved the citizen." Clark explained. It was obvious now what they could have tried.

"Okay, class dismissed." To the combatants he ordered. "Hit the showers."

As they parted, the boys headed to the locker room, Chloe shouted out to Clark. "No peeking!"

The young man blushed and grumbled silently about her being very funny.

After the shower the other boys kept their distance. Not physically, but with getting close like teammates or friendship. Clark did not understand the attitude. They treated him like he was better than them, yet he was going to them, trying to be as friendly as possible. They were not enemies, but they were not friends either. The best term would be associates and that is where is ended.

Clark asked Will about it at lunch.

"I asked my Dad that same question." Stronghold said after unwrapping his sandwich. "Things have changed since last year, no more hero and hero support separation, but not everything has changed. While those who were once sidekicks are no longer shunned, those that excelled are kept apart, I have done everything I could, even the principle is helping, but there is some sort of unwritten rule that makes those who have proven themselves as heroes or very powerful on a pedestal so to speak, like we are gods or something."

Clark made a face.

"That's dumb."

"I agree, but for now there is nothing we can do except our best." Will smiled at his friend. "Isn't that is what is keeping them away?" Clark smiled too at their strange situation.

"I heard you and Chloe did really well in gym today."

The others at the table picked up the rest of the conversation as Chloe joined them and they all congratulated them on their victory.

Later that day after English Clark approached the teacher about the text he had given to him. "Very interesting, Clark. Do you mind if I research this for a few days?"

Mr. Ramirez, a linguist and researcher of ancient languages was the best in the world. He also was a cryptographer and could decipher patterns most could not understand at a glance.

"Please I really would appreciate anything you could tell me. Thank you, sir."

"No problem Clark, and I am sure you want to keep any discoveries confidential."

Clark nodded. "I will Clark, the only other person I will tell is the principle, is that acceptable?"

"That would be okay. Thanks again."

Clark hurried to the bus, which was not hard with superspeed catching up to Chloe before she was halfway there.

"Did it go okay?"

"Yeah, he will let me know if he finds out anything."

After the students were strapped in the bus took off for home.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today was the day. Everything was set. All her team had to do now was go to school. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo waited for the bus.

It was going to be an interesting day at Sky High.

Jinx had changed her appearance a little. Her hair was black with pink streaks to look more like an average teenager. Average for Sky High anyway. She was still dressed as a Goth, just a little less extreme. Her goal was infiltration.

Mammoth had already devoured his lunch and Gizmo was tinkering with some device. As far as the rest of the world knew they were just transfer students from Darkwade Prepatory School. Brother Blood fortified and protected their minds. Principle Powers had already admitted them and from their transfer records already had their power assessments.

This was an important mission, a chance to prove herself.

The bus had arrived in Metropolis where they were stationed by the H.I.V.E. with a cover story backed up by Brother Blood's resources.

The bus as soon as it was outside the city blasted off to a small town. So small that Jinx noticed a sign that said Smallville, Creame Corn Capitol of the World.

A young man had gotten on the bus. He noticed her and her boys. Yet he did not say anything, at least he looked like if he was going to try any second. The bus stopped again. A blonde girl seemed to bounce on and down the isle plopping down next to the dark haired boy.

"Hi, you're new?" she said after settling her stuff. The restraints activated. The boy looked nervous and closed his eyes. "Yeah, transfer student." She smiled at how open the blonde was to her and hoped that her mission really would go smoothly as it seemed so far. "Is your friend okay?" Jinx asked seeing him cover his eyes with his hand. Mammoth and Gizmo chuckled along with all the other guys who could see him.

"Oh, Clark, yeah, he is just a little afraid of heights." She said putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. He seemed to look a little better at her touch. "I'm Chloe Sullivan." Chloe said stretching her arm to the new girl. She took it.

"Jinx"

"Oooh, interesting name, and I like your hair."

"Thanks."

The bus landed in its usual style, a little rough. Clark and Chloe wished Jinx and her boys luck.

"Follow me." A young man said coming up to them. He had red streaks in his hair and a dark leather jacket. Gizmo and Mammoth shrugged and Jinx followed him. "Warren Peace, welcome to Sky High, just keep away from the edge of the school and listen to the teachers."

"Here you go." He said after arriving at the Administration Office.

Jinx did not what to make of him. She heard about his father Baron Battle, but he was not like him at all.

He did not hang around and was gone before she knew it.

After getting their schedules they found the MAD Science Lab, their first class.

Chloe waved from her seat next to Clark. Their professor, Mr. Madula, according to the class schedule, turned to his new arrivals.

"Yes, they told me you were coming." He nodded to their schedules as they held them up. "Take a seat."

They found a desk next to Chloe. Jinx wondered as she stowed her bag along with Mammoth, and Gizmo, why there was a free desk near such an outgoing person.

"Chemistry, a critical component of MAD Science. Today we are going to learn the periodic table with an emphasis on those elements most used in thermite reactions."

Professor Madula pressed a button on his desk. A holographic display had molecules appeared and the lesson began.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"It's sink or swim isn't it?" Jinx asked, concentrating on her assignment. Chloe nodded. "More like crash or fly." She smiled. "The professor does not believe in gradual progression of knowledge, except through impossible tasks."

They were working on a computer model of molecular reactions and the periodic table. The reason for the holographic desk displays was to prevent the destruction of the classroom. Even the self-proclaimed genius Gizmo was struggling. "Stupid Scruffin teacher." He mumbled as the screen indicated that he made an error. "What was that Mr. Gizmo?" the scruffin teacher asked suddenly behind the boy.

"Nothing."

"A little more focus and a little less commentary." He moved off back to the front of the class.

Mammoth made a mistake as well his screen began flashing red.

"Try this." Clark said showing them his display to the boys.

"Thanks" Mammoth said breathing a sigh of relief at completing the work. Gizmo said nothing, but just nodded in acknowledgement.

The period ended and the students quickly headed to their next classes. In the hall the new students with Clark and Chloe ran into Will and Layla.

After some introductions they all agreed to get together at lunch.

Gym Class.

"Ah, new faces." Coach Boomer said looking over his clipboard.

"Hum, it says here in your transfer records you were on a squad together."

All three nervously nodded in agreement. His critical eye had Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth on edge.

"Let's see what you are made of shall we?" the coach smiled a little and that smile made all three even more uneasy.

"Kent, Sullivan, your in as villains."

Jinx and her teammate had no idea what the coach was talking about, their new friends being villains.

"Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, suit up, you are the heroes." Now they were really confused, they followed another student who helped them get suited up.

"What is THAT?!" Gizmo shouted at the large circular metal nightmare rose from the floor of the gym. "It is what you have to save your citizen from." An animatronic person dropped from the ceiling. "Save me." It electronic voice cried out as the metal teeth began spinning at a high rate of speed.

"You have three minutes to stop your villains and save the citizen."

The battle began. Gizmo and Mammoth rushed Clark. Metal legs came out of the little boys backpack as well as weapons. Mammoth also kept Clark's guard up throwing tremendous punches.

Clark maintained his ground, which surprised both boys. Gizmo fired mini rockets at Clark. He deflected them all up into the air where they exploded.

"Crud!" Gizmo shouted. Clark used his super-speed and caught the little boy. A laser came out of the backpack surprising him enough to get out of Clark's grip.

Mammoth crouched lashing out with a vicious kick. Clark jumped as Gizmo sent a metal leg at him in the air. Twisting in the air Clark grabbed Mammoth's leg and Gizmo's metal one in a vice like grip. With a grunt Clark hurled the boys into the arena wall, they bounced off and fell into a heap.

As the boys groaned and tried to untangle themselves Clark spared a glance at his teammate. Chloe just missed a pink wave of energy by inches. It gouged the gym floor where she was standing a second before. What struck Clark the most was that both girls were smiling at each other. An ice lance formed in the air and just missed Jinx.

Clark zipped over to a lamppost in the arena snapping it he raced back over to the dazed boys, securely tying them up. After making sure they could not escape Clark turned back to Chloe.

Jinx had just dodged another attack, but did not see the patch of ice Chloe formed where she as landing. In that second the pink streaked goth was dazed and on the ground. Instantly Chloe bound her hands and feet in ice. The match was over as the metal monster in the center of the gym chewed the mannequin up.

"Wow." Mammoth said, impressed by Clark. Offering a hand Clark helped him up. Gimzo refused Clark's help.

"You two are amazing." Jinx said as Chloe helped her up.

"Alright, time for drills!" The coach shouted. The rest of the students groaned.

"What was that?" the coach asked aloud.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" they shouted hoping the coach would not add to their drills.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Report."

Brother Blood listened intently to his students as they revealed thier first day at Sky High. Jinx could feel the pressure of the headmaster's powers in her mind. He probed her thoughts to be sure she held nothing back.

"Very Good. You have done well."

He collected the encoded data chip of Gizmo's recording device and their reports.

"You are dismissed. Continue to monitor and report to me in two weeks."

Pleased they were doing so well Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo all left the secret room in the cover housing they maintained as agents of the H.I.V.E. as they executed their mission.

After his students departed Brother Blood turned to a giant monitor which actived.

"Your students are most impressive." a young man said from the screen.

"Thank you, they are at the top of their class. So, Mr. Cane, what do I owe the pleasure of your call today?"

"I just want to know the assessment on the two most distiguished students of Sky High, Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent."

"Yes they do seem to be very powerful, why haven't you approached them yet?" Brother Blood asked curious to know the answer.

"Well, they revealed themselves to be very powerful and my uncle Jordon became interested in someone as powerful as a Stronghold. After getting him a picture he looked like he saw a ghost." Mr. Cane said his gaze most pleased by such a discovery.

"So Jordon has seen this Mr. Kent before?"

"Not exactly, an alien from another world, a Kryptonian called Jor-el was on a mission to Earth. My parents had escaped a civil war and Jor-el chased them down even after my people were destroyed as a culture." The headmaster remembered Jordon told him that he and his nephew were from another world.

"My uncle says that his features are very similar. This Mr. Kent maybe the key to finally freeing my parents from their imprisonment."

"Imprisonment?"

"A different dimension called the Phantom Zone where Krytonians use it as a prison. Eternal Damnation. Neither alive or dead, trapped in a world devoid of life, and unable to find death."

"How dismal, I assume young Mr. Kent here might know a way to free them?"

"No."

"Then..." Cane held up a hand and cut off Blood.

"It is of no concern for now. Your students are friends with Mr. Kent and are close enough to report anything that will help that project in the future."

"Moving on then" Brother Blood said as they reviewed other operations in the H.I.V.E.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In Smallville Chloe's dad was working late again. The Kents had already arranged to look after her as he worked the long hours to get the plant up to Mr. Luthor's standard of performance.

The school day had gone really well and Pete had told them about his tryout with the football team to become a starter. They were both happy he did well and could hardly wait to know if he made the team. As the sun began to set Pete went home.

Finished with their homework Clark sat on the couch looking at the stars with his arm around Chloe. They were best friends, Pete teased them all the time, but they refused to make a change in that arrangement for their own reasons that even under their friends intense merciless questions kept tight lipped.

Clark just wasn't thinking that his arm around her could mean more than him being a friend and Chloe was not about to demand more from her nearly perfect relationship with him.

The stars appeared in the sky one by one as the sun's light faded completely from sight.

"Clark?" Chloe asked her friend, her hand on her shoulder with his their fingers intertwind. "Hum." he acknowledged she was talking to him.

"Do you, do your powers ever make you feel ... nervous?"

"Nervous?" his attention deverted from stargazing to his blonde friend. He wondered what she meant.

"Well," she closed her eyes summoning the courage to say what she wanted and beat back the fear of looking foolish to him. "I mean afraid of them."

"Oh." he said realizing her meaning from her clarification. "Yes, my powers do make me afraid. I always have to be in control of myself."

He sat up and turned to her so he could look into her eyes so that she would know he was being as honest as he could to her.

"It feels like I live in a world made of cardboard and tissue paper. If I ever..." he broke off summoning his own courage as he spoke from his heart.

Her hand found his showing she was not scared of him. He smiled a little at her demonstration of her confidence in him.

Before Clark could continue Chloe spoke up, "You know I can control water, and I really do know what you mean by always being in control. If I ever willed it I could boil away the water from a person's body, or freeze it, or worst."

"Worst than that?" Clark's eyes widened realizing she really did understand. Chloe went on to explain how she could also 'separate' water from a person's body. That was how much control she had over it.

"When we fight I can feel the water in another person. With my power all I have to do is..." she trailed off. His respect for his friend was again renewed and to him she was even more amazing. Clark could hear her heartbeat. The sounds of the night on the farm as the silence of understanding grew between them. Then a new sound reached his ears. The ringing of the telephone in the house.

He could hear his mother as if she were standing right next to him.

"Mr. Sullivan." his mother recognizing Chloe's father's voice. Clark was surprised even more when he could hear Gabe Sullivan's voice just as clearly. "Mrs. Kent, I'm afraid that the project I am working on is turning into an all nighter. Is it alright if my daughter spends the night with you?"

"Is the project really that important?" Martha wondered aloud and directly to the man on the other end of the line. Clark heard Mr. Sullivan sigh and said, "It is a worker safety protocol taht Mr. Luthor has insisted upon. It is in a critical final stage actually. I can't say more, but I am sure after tonight this should not be a regular occurance."

"Alright, I'll have Clark go with Chloe to pick up some of her things so she can spend the night."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent" he then hung up the phone.

"Your dad called." Clark said as his mother began to make her way to the barn.

Chloe was surprised. She heard the ring faintly, but did not think it was her dad.

"He is pulling an all nighter."

"Are you psychic now? You aren't reading my mind right now are you?" she asked a little nervously.

Clark laughed and touched his ear. "New power."

"SUPERHEARING!" she shouted excitedly.

"Not for much longer." he said faking liking his ears were burning. Chloe hit him on the arm. He rubbed it like it hurt. She knew it did not really hurt him, but she did not care. It was part of the act they had to maintain that they were normal to everyone else. Besides to her he was normal everyday Clark Kent.

His mother came into the barn and called out to the kids. "We know Mom."

At her puzzled look Chloe explained. "Clark discovered a new power. Superhearing."

"Oh." she said surprised a little, but quickly assimiliated the new aspect of her son. "Well that saves me time from explaining."

"Explain what?" Chloe asked.

"That I am going to take you to your house to get some of your things since you are going to spend the night."

"That's right so get going." she smiled to her son.

As if he had asked her Clark lifted Chloe as she wrapped her arms around his neck. In what looked like a blur of light they were gone. In seconds they were at Chloe's house.

"Wow, I think I'll always be amazed by that." she said getting out of his arms. Clark just smiled.

It was late enough that no one would notice them on the deserted streets. Most of the lights were off since the people that lived there were likely to be at the plant too.

A few minutes later Chloe was ready. She handed her bag to Clark and held onto her sleeping gear. She took off into the air. "Race you home."

While technically students were not allowed to use their powers outside of school, it was not a rule ridgidly enforced. Chloe was moving fast. It took Clark almost three seconds to catch up. He even suspected that the reason he did was because she slowed down to land. They laughed at their race, both feeling just happy being together.

"Come on let's get your bed set up."

He could see Chloe's eyes dance with mischief as he realized he said he was taking her to bed.

"I mean..."

"I know what you mean Clark." she teased him

Chloe went upstairs and as he finished setting up a fold out bed she came back down. She wore an extra large white T-shirt that had a large logo of the Daily Planet on it.

"Good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Clark."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_A/N: I own nothing related to Sky High, Smallville, the Teen Titans, and the DC universe. If I ever accidentally get to that universe I'll see what I can do._

The first month of school was almost over. Jinx had observed a lot along with her team of how Sky High worked. To her it was no threat. The only thing so far she saw was that Sky High taught students how to control their powers. No indoctrination, no thought control, no "security measures"; just a high school of kids with abilities.

Today was a special day; a team called the Teen Titans was visiting the school.

A year ago they had stopped an invasion of aliens. Jump City in appreciation hired the Teen Titans to protect their city. Since then the Titans proved themselves again and again.

Due to their practical experience the Titans were coming to the school to teach what they know about fighting crime.

"A bunch of pig headed, know nothing kids are going to teach us something? Hum." Gizmo said.

"Are you kidding, the Titans are incredible?" Ethan said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, they were able to bring down an invasion fleet, how cool is that?" Zack said sitting with the rest of his friends as they gathered in the gym.

"Whatever, I am sure your dad and mom could have done the same thing right Will?" Magenta commented as Will Stronghold took a seat.

"I bet we could take down an alien fleet." Will said smiling to his friends. A fist hit him on the shoulder. "You beat one supervillain and you think you can save the world." Layla said as Will rubbed his arm.

"I have to agree with the hippie, compared to Royal Pain, what we did was kids play." Warren said taking a seat next to Will.

"I don't care, they are barely older than you," Gizmo said to the boys who disagreed with him.

"Well I read about them and done a little research." Chloe admitted to them all and had their complete attention.

"Robin the leader was the apprentice of the Batman." That shut Gizmo up, but now he was jealous instead at him for having access to all the gadgets Batman uses everyday.

"Cyborg, he was an above average athlete, sporting scouts had their eye on him, until there was an accident. His dad worked for S.T.A.R. Labs, and saved his life. Cyborg is a cybernetic being, a mechanical man, and very powerful." No one had anything to add to that and could see why he could be a hero.

"Beast Boy, he used to be a member of the DOOM Patrol. His can shape-shift into any animal." That got Magenta's interest.

"Starfire was the prisoner the aliens that invaded wanted. She is from a world called Tameran. Her powers are being able to create energy bolts, fly and withstand almost any kind of extreme, even space." A disbelieving look was on all their faces, but allowed Chloe to continue.

Most of the students were all seated. The robots of the gym nearly have the stage set up for the teachers.

"Then there is Raven, not a lot is known about her, she is from another dimension I think, it is mostly speculation on what I found out about her. Her powers are very strong, like a mystic, but not, then again her origin and power description are unclear. It could be telekinetic, either way she is a mystery."

Chloe and the other students began to quiet down as Principle Powers came into the room in a flash of light to the podium.

"Welcome Students, we have distinguished guests today and something else special planned as well. I am sure you have heard of them, it is our pleasure to have come to our school the Teen Titans."

A black aura or energy appeared on the side of the stage. The form of a dark bird appeared. Out of it stepped five teenagers.

"Wow." Will said surprised at the sight. "You can say that again." Clark agreed. A most impressive entrance.

A young man in a bright green, red and yellow costume approached the podium. He was clearly Robin. At a glance you could easily dismiss him as some kind of circus act, until you saw his face. It was in a word: Serious. That he was not a joke and whatever he could do to you would not be pleasant. Like a very scary clown you don't laugh at. Ever.

Will, Clark and the others could tell, he had seen things most kids their age should never have to see. Darkness, true evil.

"The Titans have an announcement for the school and without further delay please give a warm Sky High welcome to Robin."

The students clapped and cheered. Heroes there own age, some of the students dream, protecting mankind or a city.

Robin approached the podium. "Thank you Principle Powers and all of you for your warm welcome." He said with practiced ease. Many times the Titans had saved the city and delivered speeches to the public in recognition of their service.

"I will get right to it. The Teen Titans are here to take a few of you or one of you on as an honorary Titan."

The whole room went still.

"Sky High takes the best and the brightest, and trains you as best they can. Yet many of you do not know what it is like to be a hero. Some can turn from that path or give it up all together when they face the real world."

If it was possible the gym became even quieter.

"That is why with the approval of Principle Powers, the Sky High Board of Education and Parents of the school a request has been made to start a special training program with the Titans."

"My friends and I will be testing all those who are recommended by the teachers and volunteer." Robin said nodding to his friends.

The other Titans stood and in the girls cases floated in a very challenging manner.

"Coach Boomer will be announcing those that will be chosen to become potential Titans. Tomorrow we will test you in various ways. One more thing I said honorary earlier because until your internship is over you will be on a probationary status with us. You could be come a Titan, you might not. That is why we are here." Robin backed away from the podium and stood with his friends.

Coach Boomer approached the microphone. "This list is not just from myself, but all the teachers at Sky High who agreed you should be tested for the honor of becoming a Titan. I hope you take this responsibility as seriously as possible. We have chosen six students we could all agree on."

"Kevin Cane, a senior classman, top grades and excellent potential."

A blond haired seventeen year-old got up in the senior section of the gym. For the briefest second Clark could have sworn his eyes flashed. Was he angry or excited? The senior class cheered for him as he made his way to the stage.

"Tara Wilson, a junior, above average grades, and amazing abilities."

From the junior section a blonde girl stood up. They could see her blue eyes from across the gym blaze with determination. The junior class and especially her friends cheered for her as well.

"Warren Peace, a Sophomore, excellent grades and a cool head in high pressure situations." Warren was surprised at the complement from his teacher and nodded a small thank you which the coach returned. He was cheered by his class and friends as well.

"Will Stronghold." That was as far as the coach could get. The whole school stood clapping. No one forgot that if it was not for Will none of them would be there today or their parents.

After the students settled down the coach continued.

"Chloe Sullivan, an undefeated champion of Save the Citizen, a top student and incredible abilities."

Clark stood and gave his friend a hug. He always knew she was incredible and the teachers at the school saw she was too. While he felt terrible he might not see his friend for so long, he really was happy for her to be selected. The Freshman cheered very loudly at having a member of their class selected.

"Finally, Clark Kent. Also undefeated champion of Save the Citizen, top student and an asset to any team."

Jinx patted Clark on the shoulder and after a moment Mammoth a large swat on the back that would have flattened anyone else. He gave a large whistle. Gizmo stayed quiet, Clark figured it was his way of acceptance.

After Clark joined the others on the stage Principle Powers came to the stand again.

"Congratulations to all of you. Tomorrow you will be assessed by the Titans to see if you are to be selected. You may now dismiss to lunch thank you."

As the students filed out to band music and a couple hundred conversations to lunch the Titans approached the six selected students.

"Meet us here at eight thirty tomorrow, Raven will give the first test. Have a good day." Robin said.

A black portal opened up below the Titans and they vanished from sight.

"I have to say this now." Principle Powers said to her students. "Any student that does not wish to participate need only not come tomorrow to the gym, but report to their regular class. It is your decision. We have chosen you because we believe you will need the experience the Titan's can offer and learn more about yourselves as well. Have a wonderful rest of the day. Comets away." She flew off in a flash of light.

As the students went to lunch to join their classmates they all wondered what test the mysterious Raven was going to hold tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 11

Sky High – Smallville

Chapter 11

That night Clark and Chloe talked about their opprotunity to work with the Teen Titans. Mr. Sullivan and the Kents knew about the apprenticeship with the Titans and were very proud of them. They were nervous about going and would miss school while they were away. Layla had organized a dance to help the students get to know each other better. A dance with Clark would have been fun, yet if they were serious about being heroes going with the Titans would be a step in the right direction.

If they could pass the Titans tests today.

Jinx was supportive and wished them luck as she went off to her first class. In the gym they saw the other students were waiting for Raven to arrive.

"Clark, Chloe, glad you made it." Will said patting Clark's shoulder. "So any idea what this Raven girl has in mind to test us?" Warren asked Chloe since she knew the most about the Titans. "I don't really know, like I said she is the most mysterious and unknown member of the Titans."

"Her powers are pretty cool though." Clark said thinking back to how she teleported her team.

"Cool, they looked pretty creepy to me." Tera said coming over to the others. "Well not everyone's powers are a gift." Warren said back to her. If his tone was meant to back her off it didn't work.

"That Beast Boy was all green, how cute is that." she smiled. All the others looked at her strangely.

"By the way I am Chloe Sullivan." she said extending her hand to the other blonde girl. "Tara Wilson, I really hope I get selected, I've always wanted to be a Titan." Tara took her hand and her blue eyes seemed to shine a little.

The other student Kevin Cane was about to join them when the gym doors burst open. Like a dark cloud Raven came floating in. Her face was mostly in shadow. Only the lower half of her face could be seen. She neither smiled or frowned. Her gaze from her hood scanned them all.

Then she spoke. "Kevin Cane, follow me."

Her voice sounded slightly smokey, and very controlled. They had no idea what she was going to do and Kevin followed the levatiating girl out the door. Half an hour later Tera was taken by Raven. Then Will and Warren. Only Chloe and Clark were left.

"I wonder if this a one on one test." Chloe said. Clark just shrugged. Raven came back and took Chloe. With a smile Chloe bid Clark a see you later look and was out the door. Alone he waited; wondering what test the Titans were doing or if it was just Raven. Thirty minutes later it was Clark's turn as Raven reentered the gym.

"Clark Kent, follow me."

He followed her out and kept pace with her easily. Clark did not ask any questions and kept a good comfortable distance from her. In a minute they entered an empty room.

Raven then landed and turned to Clark as the door looked like it closed on its own.

"Stay here and be quiet."

After five minutes to Clark it felt like the walls were closing in on him. Raven sat in a corner of the room meditating. He had no other instruction except to be quiet. With his new hearing Clark could hear a faint whisper from the blue cloaked girl. "Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos." She floated in the lotus position.

Finally Clark decided to say something. "So what are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Any reason you are doing that?"

"It helps center my powers."

"Cool, can you show me how to do that?"

Raven's eyes snapped open. A very very small smile seemed to touch her lips. "Sure. Sit like this."

Clark mimiced her position.

"Good. Now clear your mind and keep your breathing steady. Close your eyes" Clark complied with her instructions.

He could hear her get closer to him so she could talk more quietly, and calmly as he listened to her voice.

"What makes you feel unbalanced Clark, is there anything that makes you feel out of control?"

Relaxed and his mind blank he said the first thing that popped into his head, "Heights." Raven's smile got a little bigger, but he could not see it.

"Must be hard to stay focused on a floating school." she saw Clark nod.

"Let's see if I can help you. Keep you mind clear. Now imagine you are on a cloud." Clark pictured a large white cloud.

"Clouds don't fall, they float on the wind. You are a cloud when you are in the air. You won't fall, the wind will carry you. How do you feel?"

"Free." Clark said relaxed.

"Imagine a bird Clark, flying through the clouds. Free to go anywhere. It is natural, normal, it feathers feel the wind and the clouds. Can you feel the wind and the clouds?"

"Yes."

"Now you are on a plane, like on the bus to Sky High, you are with your friends and see the birds and the clouds. You are free. You can feel the wind and the clouds. Like a feather in the - CLARK!" Raven shouted a little startled.

"What?!" he said and suddenly he felt like he fell a few inches.

"You were floating." Raven said her expression mostly still free of emotion, yet she showed a little surprise in her eyes.

"Really?"

Raven nodded.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "I don't know. I just was doing what you said, feeling free and like I was flying with my friends. The wind and the clouds and then you shouted."

"Well, we are out of time, think you could do that again later?" she asked. "If your there sure?" Clark smiled. Clark having no idea the effect of his Kent charm almost caught Raven off guard. It was to her like Robin's smile, when he smiled, which was not very often.

"Time for your next test, you'll know the results at this stage at the end." Raven said as Clark stood up. He took her hand to help her up. Again she was unprepared and did not think as he took it. Images filled her mind. The future, the past and the present flashed in an instant. Clark heard her small gasp. "Are you ok?" he asked as she looked into his eyes.

For an instant Clark could see a young teenage girl looking as if she was given a great gift. Then it was gone. "Just got up too fast."

"Hold still I am going to take you to your next test."

The room became every dark. All he could see was Raven. Then the blackness vanished disappearing from sight. "Friend, you are finally here." The emerged outside on the school grounds.

"Hi Starfire, he is all yours." Raven stepped back and into a portal of darkness and Clark was alone with Starfire.

"Clark Kent, it is good to meet you." Starfire took his hand into hers. He could see quickly that the orange skinned alien was emotionally the opposite of Raven. "It is good to meet you too Starfire." Clark said back politely.

As far are Clark could tell Starfire had not touched the ground at all since he had seen her.

"So let us begin, I just have a few questions for you. Ready?"

"Ready." Clark said. Starfire flashed him a large smile of joy.

"What is the most important thing to you?"

Clark thought a moment. Starfire waited. "Family and Friendship is the most important thing to me. Making sure my family is safe and helping my friends."

If it was possible Starfire smiled even more.

"A most satisfactory answer Clark. I can see your heart is true to your family and friends. Being a Titan means putting your life on the line, even for complete strangers and those who do not like you. Do you feel you can do that?"

"Yes, but I'll admit it would not be easy." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"The Titans work as a team and sometimes there are times we have to do things we don't want to do for the sake of anothers protection, even a city. Can you stand aside and let the mission be completed?"

"Yes, being a friend means also trusting them and letting them fight while you carry out what needs to be done."

"A most enlightened answer. One I know I still need to work on." Starfire admitted.

"Last question Clark. If a friend betrays you, can you forgive them?"

Clark became quiet and thought hard searching his heart.

"I can forgive them. People make mistakes and so do heroes. I hope that if I betrayed a friend I could be forgiven too." Clark answered looking into Starfire's green eyes.

"A wonderful response Clark Kent. Take my hand." Clark took her hand in a moment he was in the air.

Thinking back to Raven he quickly focused on the clouds and the wind. In a moment they were with Cyborg at another part of the school.

"CK, a pleasure to meet you." the man said extending a hand. Clark took it without hestitation which seemed to please him a lot. "Friend Cyborg, I will go join the others, good-bye Clark Kent, we shall see each other again."

"Alright, let's get started. Here." Cyborg handed Clark a computer. "Being on missions means using your head. I want to see how intelligent you are. A virus is hacking the Titan Mainframe Computer. I have been take out and Robin is engaged in battle along with the other Titans. If the computer goes down Titans Tower security will turn off making those injured vulnerable. To protect your friends and comrades stop the virus before it can shut down the security systems."

Clark looked at the screen. It was the most complex math he had ever seen. He was not even sure it was English. How was he going to stop it? He thought that Chloe would be better at this and problably passed just fine. What could he do? The lines on the screen became more complex. Time was almost up. Clark pressed the power button.

The computer reinitialized and booted up. Looking up Clark saw Cyborg smiling. "Sometimes the simplest answers are the best. A shut down of the computer will send it into a diagnostic mode which will stop the virus and reestablish the firewall. As the computer boots up what would you be doing?" Cyborg asked taking back the computer.

"Defending the Tower."

"Good." Cyborg said taking a step back from Clark.

"Its time for my assistant to take over." the metal man said looking up into the sky.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" a voice said from above and Cyborg took a small step to the left and landed hard on the ground.

Clark was about to run forward to help when Cyborg held up his hand. "He's alright, he does that all the time." he smiled at his green friend helping him up.

"A little quieter next time BB." The green Titan got up like he was not hurt at all, and did not look like he was really. He chuckled and then looked over at Clark.

"So you want to be a Titan. Being a Titan is hard, its sweat, guts, nearly getting killed falling into villainous traps..." what felt like three hours later Beast Boy was talking about training an army of gerbles, Cyborg took mercy on Clark and interupted his friend. "Um, Beast Boy are you going to give Clark your test?"

"Test? What test, ah man I didn't study for any test. Why am I always the last to know?"

"Dude what have you been doing for the last five that came though?"

"What five?" Beast Boy asked his face genuinely curious to what he was talking about.

Cyborg put his hand to his head shaking it slightly. "Never mind. Get Clark to the gym."

"Right."

Beast Boy grabbed Clark's wrist and started leading him back to the school. "So Clark, you come up with a cool code name?"

"Code name?" Clark asked his green escort.

"Yeah, my name isn't Beast Boy, and when you are with Titans we go by code names."

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Really, if you need any help let me know."

"Thanks I will, I see you really like being a Titan even if it is hard sometimes." Clark said as they entered the building. "It is really amazing, the craziest adventures, saving the world, getting with the ladies." Beast Boy smiled with a far off look in his eye. With a shake of his head he was back in the present. "Alright Clark we are here back at the gym, Robin is waiting. Thanks for listening to me," Beast Boy said and Clark just realized that Beast Boys test was just him paying attention to what he was saying.

Back at the gym Clark went inside. It was dark and very differnet from when he left. It looked like a warehouse. Everything was quiet. Obviously too quiet. Clark could feel as though someone was watching him. A glowing red eye flared to life then another and another. On the far side of the room he saw Robin fighting against some ninja looking robots. Orange and black color. "The machines are out of control Clark, I need your help." Robin cried out dodging a blast of an energy weapon. Just as the beam was about to hit the teen hero Clark leapt in front of it.

It actually stung a little, these were serious machines. "What happened?" Clark asked joining Robin's side. "Slade, I don't know how but some of his drones found the school and the gym is making more. We have to stop them from taking over."

More sladebots came out of the gym floor. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep them busy. I will reprogram the gym computer to stop making more, I need you to cover me while I do that."

"No problem."

Clark faced down ten ninja robots as they tried to get a Robin as he worked on the computer. After defeating fifty Robin called out, "I'm done!" Everything seemed to stop. They looked like they won until another group of bot showed up. "It didn't work!" Robin shouted taking out two easily.

Clark thought quickly. He was sure it was just a test, but it felt real. The computer could not be hacked. The gym kept making more robots. Clark activated his X-ray vision. After scanning the room he found what he was looking for. "Robin, keep them busy I have an idea." With a nod Robin agreed. He drew the sladebots to him as he waded into their mist punching and kicking with amazing skill. Clark went over to a concrete wall. With a mighty punch through the concrete he grabbed a large conduit power cable. He severed it with a jerk of his hand. The power was cut from the gym and the sound of the bot construction stopped. Robin destroyed the last robot with his bo staff going through its head.

"Great work." Robin smiled a little offering his hand. Clark took it. "Alright, the test is over." he called out.

The ruined sladebots began to be cleaned up and the wall repaired. Clark and Robin left the room. The other students where waiting in the administration conference room with the Principle and the Titans.

After Clark was settled in a seat next to Chloe Robin addressed the students.

"You all did extrordianry. Talent, endurance, and intelligence. You all have these. All of you could make fine heroes. What we are looking for are Titans."

"Friendship, loyalty, forgiveness, as well as never giving up are what we need for you to be as honorary Titans." He had their complete attention as he went over to the Principle.

"Please wait here and we will be back with the results of who will becoming with us to Titan's Tower." The Titans and the principle left the room.

"That was intense." Will said as he looked over to his friends. "No kidding, even I was almost barbequed." Warren agreed. "Hum, except for the end it was pretty easy." Clark added.

"Are you serious? That Raven girl nearly killed me, all I did was tell a joke." Tera Wilson said looking at the door the Titans left wondering if she could hear her.

"Must not have been a good one." Chloe said smiling a little. "What did you think of Raven?" Warren asked her. "She was alright I asked her to help me meditate."

"Me too, she helped me a lot."

"Well, she did not like me much either." Kevin Cane said from his side of the table. "It was a fight the whole way. I think I make a mistake trying to wake Raven up. That Tameranian girl was ok. Cyborg got upset I nearly reprogrammed his computer to wipe a virus and well you saw what happens with Robin."

"So how do you think we did, do you think they will take all of us?" Tera wondered a loud.

"It would be cool if they did, but somehow I don't think so." Will said and right then the door reopened. The Principle led the Titans back inside.

"The Titans have decided and will allow me to announce who will be going tomorrow to Titan's Tower in Jump City. As a reminder this is not to be taken lightly and will be a commitment for rest of the school year. Once a week you will come back to the school for assessments from the teachers. You still are students here."

"Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Tera Wilson, you will be going to Titan's Tower."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jonathan and Martha Kent watched as the T-Ship picked up their son. While it wasn't good-bye they knew that Clark would be gone a year to Jump City.

Martha packed a lunch and a few things from his room like pictures for his room with the Titans. Jonathan gave his son some fatherly advise and praise that he knew that he would be a great hero. That he was on this world for a reason and the Titans would help him find it.

Chloe's father was there too watching the T-Ship rocket into the distance. He knew he would miss his little girl, but at the same time also knew she was destined to do great things. If only her mother could see her. Finally the T-ship faded from view leaving them all hoping their children would fly back to them again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cyborg and Starfire had already picked up Tera. She was onboard the T-Ship completely fascinated by all the dials and gizmos in the cockpit. Cyborg was nearly beside himself telling her to not touch anything. Starfire thought it was funny.

"So Clark, is this your first time in the big city?" Cyborg asked after everything was under control. He cut the power to Tera's cockpit.

"I have visited Metropolis a few times with my folks, but I have never lived in the city."

"What did you do while in the city?"

"Mostly football games or baseball."

"Good, so there is a lot you haven't seen yet!" Cyborg smiled looking forward to showing Clark around.

"And what about you Chloe?"

"Oh, I grew up in Metropolis until I moved to Smallville two years ago."

"A city-girl in the country. Well Jump City is great I am sure you will like it."

"Yes, the mall of shopping is most glorious. I look forward to hanging out with you and Tera." Starfire said excitedly.

"Okay ya'll we're here, say hello to Titan's Tower."

Outside Tera, Clark and Chloe could see a large T shaped building on an island in the harbor. The light of the sun made it look like a beacon shining on everything around it. The tower looked new, clean and modern. The T-ship flew to the rooftop of Titan's Tower landing smoother than any bus ride they had been on.

As they disembarked Robin was waiting for them with Beast Boy and Raven.

"Welcome to Titan's Tower." Robin smiled a little.

Starfire quickly unloaded their luggage and Cyborg took the T-ship to the hanger bay. "Chloe, Raven will show you to your room, Beast Boy will show you to yours Tera and Clark I will help you to yours."

The Titan's lead their charges into the building. The girls (and Beast Boy) went down the left wing and Clark with Robin guiding him went right.

"Here it is." Robin said as the door slid open walking inside.

Clark could see the room was larger than his back home. There was a bed, a dresser, walk-in bathroom, a desk and a computer with a picture or two of art on the wall.

"It looks great, thanks Robin." Clark said putting his luggage he collected from Starfire earlier on the bed. Robin waved off Clark's thanks and took a seat at Clark's desk while Clark sat on the bed.

"I don't think we will have a problem from someone who grew up on a farm, but I'm going to let you know about the rules of the Tower."

Clark nodded ready to listen setting aside his things.

"The schedule for dishes, chores, things like that are posted in the kitchen. You don't have to worry about that until next week." Robin said relaxing slightly in the chair.

"Training rooms are in the lower levels and the operations room in the center of the Tower. If you ever hear the alert go off get to there immediately. Take this." Robin handed him a yellow communicator with a white T on it with a black background.

"Always keep that on you, it also has a tracking device was well as for communication."

Clark clipped it to his belt.

"Then there is the most important rule of all. Never under any circumstances, if it can be helped in anyway, go into Raven's room." Robin said completely serious.

Clark remembered the blue-cloaked girl and thought that it was extremely wise counsel for his first day there.

"Got it." Clark said looking right into Robin's masked eyes.

"Great, see you at dinner, it will be in two hours." The leader of the Titans got up and left Clark's room.

For the next two hours Clark unpacked making himself at home as much as he could his first day.

After he was settled Clark left his room and found the main room. The social and operational center of Titan's Tower. Clark could see that everything that could be done, research, reading, and eating was centralized here. Like a firefighter on duty in case anything happened all of the Titan's would be in the room during most of the time.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were showing Tera their favorite video game. Ninja Monkeys 3. Starfire was with Chloe telling her about Tameran. The slightly horrified yet intrigued look on her face made him debate if he should save her. Robin was preparing dinner.

The only other Titan free was Raven. She was reading a book away from the others. He saw her look up at him for a moment before returning her eyes to her book.

Casually he sat next to her and said. "Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering what you were reading."

"Its no bother, it's a history book, about five thousand years ago there was a people that lived peacefully in a village that later was attacked by strange monsters and a witch."

"Wow, why were they attacked?" Clark asked suddenly very interested to know what happened next.

Raven set the book down on her lap looking at him so he had her full attention.

"A warrior who wanted glory and praise made a pact with a mysterious witch. Because of him the village was besieged and had to fight for its very survival."

Clark could tell Raven really was interested in the book she was reading and was glad she was sharing it with him.

"So did they win?" Clark asked.

"I don't know I haven't gotten far."

Clark winced slightly. He realized he must have interrupted her when she had gotten to the good part of the book.

She noticed his reaction to what she said. "It's alright Clark, you didn't cause me any trouble."

Clark smiled and Raven smiled a little back.

"Okay everyone it is time for dinner." Robin called out.

Dinner was great. Robin had prepared a large meal, which everyone thanked him for making that night. The Titan's got to know their new arrivals better as they got to know the Titans.

Clark found out how Chloe did on her tests with the Titans. She meditated with Raven just like he did. With Starfire she answered her questions similar to his own. Cyborg told them all she was incredible with a computer and looked forward to working with her the next day to tighten security with the mainframe. Chloe said that Beast Boy was funny, and the rest of the night they were plagued by bad jokes, which Tera seemed to be the only one laughing at them.

"So why did the duck refuse to pay the doctor?" Beast Boy said starting another animal joke.

Red Lights started to flash all over the room and an alarm went off getting their attention.

Robin raced over the operations control center. A map appeared on the screen. The alarm stopped and Robin studied the screen for a moment.

"Chloe, Clark, Tera I didn't mean for you to start this soon, but someone is breaking into a Wayne Industries research center. Come with me. Titans get to the center I'll meet you there. Titans Go!"

Raven phased through the floor, Starfire flew out of the room with Cyborg and Beast Boy running behind her.

"I was going to show you this tomorrow, and we would go over your code names. We have three minutes."

In a room a few floors below the operations center Robin lead them to a wall with three costumes on it.

"This one is yours." Robin said handing Chloe a dark purple outfit. "I modified it with a friends help in Gotham City."

After pointing her to a changing room he gave Tera a black T-shirt with a yellow T on it and large Brown shorts with a pair of big goggles.

"Beast Boy got them." Tera happily went to change.

"Clark, you were the hardest, nothing seemed to fit so for now you get a black shirt, an eye mask and that is about it."

Clark shrugged. He put on the black shirt and eye mask like Robin. "You sure this disguise will work?" Clark asked after putting on the mask.

"I don't think they will be looking at your mask Clark." Robin said as Tera came back into the room.

"Why not?" he asked curious to how a mask was going to keep his identity secret.

"Cause they will be looking at them instead."

Chloe came out of the room with an eye mask also. He was not looking at her eye mask either. The form fitting costume drew his attention away from her face for a moment.

"Who is your friend again?" Clark asked able to speak finally after a moment.

Robin smiled just a little before he became all business again. "Let's move, the report was that this wasn't a one man job, a large number of masked men took over the building keeping the police at bay as they are trying to break into the security vaults."

Outside the Tower Clark easily kept pace with Robin. Tera was flying overhead on a piece of earth she lifted into the air with her powers riding it like a surfboard. Chloe flew next to her as they hurried to join the other Titans.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_This is Channel 6 news coming to you LIVE from Wayne Industries in Jump City. The situation is tense as what looks like an army that has taken over the building. This research and development center is one of the most state of the art in computer development. What appears to be terrorists are holding back the police who are unable get inside the building at this time. The Teen Titans, Jump City's resident heroes have been able to battle their way inside. _

_(The scene on the screen changed to show Robin on his motorcycle jumping over the police barrier. Three other heroes joined him as they ran inside and the police covered the entrance.)_

_It appears Robin, with three new Titans, has joined the struggle to put a stop to the situation here. City Hall had announced earlier today the new additions to the Titan's team. While we do not know their names yet it appears they have been put to work right away. _

The newscast continued to broadcast their LIVE feed of the breaking story outside the building, inside Robin got a fix on Cyborg's location.

"_Robin, you should know it's him_." Cyborg said over the communicator.

An explosion sounded in the distance along with crashing metal.

Robin doubled his pace. "Give me a code name now or I make them up." Robin said charging down the hall. "Terra with two r's." Terra said running behind Robin. The leader of the Titans raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Selene" Chloe said then they all turned to Clark.

"Five seconds Farm Boy." Robin said when Clark did not say anything yet. "How about Boy Scout?" Terra said as they were about to reach the end of the hall. "Superboy." Chloe said.

"Superboy get to Cyborg, Selene cover Raven, Terra help out Beast Boy. Titans Go!"

What looked like fifty sladebots were swarming over the Titans as five worked on the vault. A quick scan from Clark revealed they were all robots. Not having to hold back the Titans attacked quickly and brutally. In a minute the fight was over.

Robin caught the last robot as it finally cracked the vault to the research lab. He took off the mask revealing a monitor underneth. "_Well done Robin. I see you have new friends. Very interesting_."

Clark could see a man with only one eye. He stared at Robin with a cold, caculating gaze. "Nothing interesting about it Slade. We stopped you, leave the city or we will bring you in."

"_I haven't even begun_." Slade said playfully like he was playing one big game. "_Let's see if you can stop this_."

The ground began to quake. "It wasn't me." Terra said defensively.

"_Seismic generators. They are in three places along the fault line of the city. The city has recieved my demands, they have one hour to comply. Not that time is a factor, I control the detonator_." Slade explained holding the trigger in his hand.

With an angry yell Robin lifted the robotic body smashing it to pieces.

After taking a deep cleansing breath he turned to his team.

"Cyborg, coordinate the others along the fault line. Find those generators. We need to shut them down together. Show Superboy an image and schematics of a Seismic generator. We need you to find them and relay that to the others so we can destroy them at the same time. Slade will trigger the rest if we don't."

"If we fail Terra I need you to do your best to counter the effects of the generators."

The police had moved into the building after the all clear from the Titans. Yet now with a new crisis law enforcement had to patrol the streets to keep the citizens of Jump City safe and evacute as many people as possible or at least prepare for a disaster.

_In the face of this madman, Slade, the city is held in his grip of terror. Seismic technology is a recent development to reduce earthquake damage. No offical is taking the threat of Slade lightly. Heroes and governments have felt the power of one of the worst terrorists many times. As most of you know Slade strikes without warning, and without mercy, please follow instructions from local government and emergency specialists. An earthquake alert is in effect. We will keep you infromed as long as we can to any new developments with the Titans._

_As of right now they have left Wayne Industries and are coordinating with police to find the generators. Only time will tell if they can help us before it is too late._

Superboy used his superspeed as he scanned the area with his x-ray vision to find the seismic generators on the fault line. "Found them, sending coordinates." he reported back over his communicator.

"_Cyborg at generator one_."

"Starfire I am at the second."

"_This is Superboy at the third_."

"Smash them in three, two, one, now!" Robin ordered.

Robin was the closest to Starfire and watched her punch the generator dead center. It exploded and he ran to the Tameranian as she hit the dirt. She got up quickly, not even a scratch.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded looking at the flaming creater that was once a sophisticated machine. "I really don't like that man." she muttered.

"_This is Selene, Generator three destroyed_."

"_Raven. Generator one destroyed_."

"_Man, what is with that guy, what did we do to get a psycho here in our city_?" Beast Boy complained.

"I don't know, he is still out there and we have got to stop him." Robin said looking out over the city. "Good work Terra, Superboy, Selene. Cyborg take one of these home and signal the police to pick up the other two."

"_Roger_."

_The city has again been saved by the Teen Titans. Although Slade is still out there the Titans will hunt him down and continue to protect the citizens of Jump City. If anyone has any information that can help the investigation to bring down Slade please call the number on the screen. The mayor is about to hold a press conference in a few minutes. We will keep you informed of any developments._

Back at Titan's Tower they hauled the damaged seismic generator into the garage. Cyborg scanned it for traps or any covert devices like spy cameras. It was clean.

Superboy was helping Cyborg get it ready to be disassembled.

"Exciting first day." he smiled over at one of the newest Titans.

"Is it always like this?" Superboy asked.

"Only the slow days, only the slow ones." Cyborg joked getting his equipment ready.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Slade did not show his face again after a few weeks went by. Selene, secret identity Chloe Sullivan, noticed that Robin was becoming more frustrated at being unable to find him. She offered to help with research to track him down. He looked up at her in surprise. Together they redoubled their efforts. They had no luck so far, and the other Titans occassionally helped as well.

After three weeks Robin refocused on their training as a team. The students of Sky High never appreciated Coach Boomer more than when Robin put them through hell. Over and over again.

Cyborg did not help with his computer simulations that were life-like in intensity.

Every week Clark, Tera, and Chloe went back to Sky High to be tested by their teachers. Raven kept them up to speed on their assignments in Math, English, and Science. All the teachers were pleased with how well they were doing and congradulated them on victories in Jump City.

Mumbo, Dr. Light, and other criminals that challenged the Titans went down easily compared to their run in with Slade.

So far the night had been quiet as Raven contemplated her new teammates. Terra was a struggle to get along with. She was just like Beast Boy. Well it took along time to get used to him so she would have to get used to her. In the meantime she avoided her when possible. Selene was great to be with in contrast. She was so fun for her to be around. It was like she was a sister she always wanted and Selene helped distract Terra when she became too much to deal with at times.

Then there was Superboy. He was nice and kind, and did everything he could to be friend to her. Not just her, the whole team. Robin was the leader and Superboy was the powerhouse to back him up. He really was super in everyway. It was like he was free to be himself while living with the Titans. That his powers were not a burden. She envied that he discovered that acceptance in himself.

That was when the unexpected happened.

He reached out to help all of them as much as he could. Even if it was just a little or knowing he was there.

Like right now on the roof of Titan's Tower.

Raven had gone up to the roof to meditate, feel the breeze, hear the ocean and see the moonlight. Superboy was there concentrating on the techniques she had taught him to center his powers. He floated a little off the ground working to rid himself of the fear of heights he lived with most of his life.

Without a word Raven joined him floating in the air next to him. Just the wind, the sea, the moon and him.

After a time she looked over at Superboy as he tried to rise higher off the ground. Except for his small levitation he was earthbound. Maybe she could help.

"Keep your eyes closed." she said as Raven positioned herself behind him.

He listened to her voice. It was low and quiet yet he heard it perfectly over the waves and wind. Superboy felt her hands on his back.

"Just think about the water and the moon."

The moon was full and every detail was clear in his mind as he focused on it.

"The moon never falls from the sky and neither does the sun. They are eternal and never ending to our perspective. You are like the wind. The wind flows were it wants, over the ground, over rocks and cliffs. Feel yourself as the wind."

He felt the wind.

"Now move with the wind." In his mind he did.

"In your mind look down. The earth is far below, you will not fall."

Following what Raven said he looked down in his mind. The world was far below and he was still in the air.

"Good. Open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and found that Raven had him floating over the water a good hundred yards away from the tower.

Superboy realized that no one was touching him, and he was floating on his own.

"Wow!" he shouted with a smile at Raven. His heart began to race with excitment. Clark never felt more free in all his life. He looped around Raven flying through the air like he always could fly everyday.

"Come on." he offered his hand to her. For a second she hesitated and he waited.

She took it.

They went above the clouds higher into the sky and together they flew through the city.

"Thank you." Superboy said gratefully to the Titan and his friend.

After flying for about an hour they returned. "You're welcome." Raven said as they landed on the roof.

Rejoining the Titans he announced that he could fly. Selene was happy for him and looked forward to working with him tomorrow. Starfire was elated also and commented on how glorious it would be to train the next day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lana Lang was most popular and successful person in Smallville and Lowell County. Her moviehouse business was growing by leaps and bounds. With the help of Lex Luthor she had begun Talon Cinemas. The midwest saw new locations going up all the time. Even with all the success as just a high-school freshman wonder kid in Smallville she was aiming for greater things.

"Another successful quarter Lana, I think I should start charging you for my time." Lex said coming into her office above the Talon.

"You could, but then I might have to fire you." she smiled back finishing the last of her orders to her company board.

"You know there are labor laws against that."

"As nice as it is will the small talk Lex, I know you did not come here to just exchange witty banter."

"Too true. I am here with another venture you may be interested in." he said handing over a folder to the young woman.

Lana looked over the documents and then up at Lex in surprise. "You want to buy out your father?"

"Yes, we really do not see eye to eye on a lot of things. I stopped him from closing down my plant, but he is getting more aggressive. I was hoping that you would want to help me break away to form a new company."

"Lexcorp."

"An aeronuatic and scientific development company. I have a few inventions that I want to market."

"A few Lex, I think there is a hundred here." Lana said a little disbelieving as she looked at the list of products.

"The point is I need to get free of my father and it will require putting the Talon on the line." Lex said seriously.

"Are half these inventions real?" she asked holding up the paper.

"All of them are." Lex confirmed. "Then I am in." Lana said making a phone call to her lawyers.

After an hour they were done. "Thank you." Lex said getting up to leave.

"I was in your debt Lex for helping me, it is the least I can do." Lana extended her hand to him. He took it. "You really are a wonder girl aren't you."

Lex bade her good night and thought about the future. It felt good to finally be free.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the hidden lair of Slade another more sinister meeting was taking place. "I must say Mr. Cane the money you are offering for this job seems a little excessive."

"Money and power." Mr. Cane said stepping forward out of the shadows. Kevin Cane was wearing dark colored battle armor as he came into view of Slade.

"My two favorite commodities. Well, it should not be too hard to make what you want happen. Is there a deadline for this job?"

"No, right now we are just sending a message. One that will put in motion everything I have been working for all my life. Once I have the stones I will be able to help my parents. It is that simple."

Mr. Cane stepped up to Slade looking he squarely in his eye. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Slade extended his hand and Cane took it. Below them an army of new sladebots were on the march through large holes in the earth to do the bidding of their master.

"We do indeed."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Selene decided that she loved flying with Superboy. He was fast and his former fear of heights gone. She thanked Raven when she found out how she got him over it.

"Did you see that bird?" Superboy said laughing.

"I think it almost lost its feathers when he saw you." Selene smiled remembering their flight around the city.

"I don't know what he was staring at more. Superboy or Cyborg and Robin on his back."

That caused more laughter and Superboy blushed just a bit that he was a glorified pony. "On the next holiday can I get you to take people up for charity events?" Robin asked.

"Sure."

The evening was quiet again. The city peaceful with the addition of the new Titans. Jump City was a bright and happy place people felt safe with the Teen heroes watching over them when there was trouble.

The red alarm was going off suddenly and the Titans gathered in the operations center.

On the news a large worm like creature was attacking the city.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said his eyes nearly bugging out at the sight.

"It's downtown, Titans Go!"

People were screaming and yelling in panic as the worm crashed into a bus sending it into the air.

Superboy caught it as the bus came crashing about down to earth. "This way." Robin shouted to the people as they got out. Raven covered them with her powers as the worm destroyed the street. Terra was tossing chucks of the pavement at it. "Not even a scratch."

Beast boy was flying as a dinosaur with Cyborg in his claws firing his sonic cannot at the monster.

It make a lunge at the two Titans when Starfire intercepted it by grabbing its mouth. She started to strain to break it when a red glow began to generate inside the mouth. "Eep!" she shreeked as an energy beam hit her full force. Selene caught her. "You okay." she asked the orange skinned girl.

"Yes." she said taking a deep breath.

Robin was charging the worm. Terra started making floating steps for Robin to get into the creatures face. He launched explosives right into its mouth. Superboy caught Robin and the bombs went off inside it.

The worm fell to the earth. The nose of the worm changed into a drill and it retreated back under the city.

"This is bad." Beast Boy said pointing to the first opening the monster machine made.

Sladebots emerged spreading out to attack the Titans.

"Selene, Superboy, Terra and Raven, follow that worm. The rest of us will take the out the robots. Titans go!" Robin ordered.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The robots kept coming out in waves. Robin's communicator alerted him as he took out another robot. Flipping it open he read the message. "Titans: Two other worms have come to the surface at other parts of they city and more robots are attacking."

"Where the heck did this army come from?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin remained silent. He did not know. All the technology, parts, materials to make such robots were being done outside regular commerce. That was just how Slade and the most serious villains operated. Off the grid.

"That does not matter right now, they are here and we have to stop them." Robin threw a disc at a concentration of robots. It exploded destroying them instantly.

"Beast Boy, stay here with Cyborg. Keep them here, don't let them spread out over the city."

"Alright! Time to bring on the noise!" Cyborg shouted crushing more robots and herding them to the tunnel entrance by hurling a car at a flanking squad coming at them. The police forces backing up the Titans tried to keep the sladebots from escaping into the city.

Robin got on his R-cycle and Starfire flew off to the other breakthrough point.

While the Titans on the surface battled to save the city from the army of robots the Titans below caught up to the worm.

Superboy was about to strike when Selene said, "Wait! It looks like it headed back for repairs and it is going down."

A moment later the worm entered an huge chamber far below in the earth.

"You were right, looks like we were expected." Terra said.

A large army of sladebot were training their weapons on the Titans. Raven formed a shield with her powers as the mechanized army opened fire.

"Terra." Raven shouted pointing to the solid ground before the advancing army.

"I'm on it." Terra's eyes glowed a golden yellow light as she made a large section of the earth lift and speed to the robots like a wave.

Some of the Sladebots turned to Selene. As they closed in a crack formed above her on the rockface. The robots looked up. A torrent of water burst toward them. Water in the bedrock swept around the cavern. The army was destoryed in a few moments. Terra resealed the earth with her power stopping the flow of water.

"In here." Superboy said looking at an even larger chamber.

In the center of the room was a large computer with a holographic display. A display of Titan's Tower.

"Ah the Teen Titans. You have arrived a little earlier than expected. Your new friends Raven are very good." Slade said stepping out of the shadows.

Superboy attempted to attack Slade. He got a hand on him and then was surprised by him slipping from his grasp and with a judo throw sent him into the wall.

The Titan was about to attack again when Slade raised his hand. "Do that again and this whole place comes down?" he said with a finger on a trigger.

"Are you crazy, you'll be killed too." Terra shouted.

"He really isn't here, he is a robot." Superboy explained after scanning him with his X-ray vision.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven asked looking at the terrorist in its menicing machanical eye.

"Just to deliver a message." He backed up to the computer keeping his eye on them all. Pressing a button on the console a worm flew into the air above them.

It formed a ring and began moving faster as a loud whine began to build.

Superboy put his hands over his ears and fell to one knee.

"Its calling to you isn't it?" Slade said pulling a stone from a pouch in his belt.

The stone had a symbol on it. One that looked like a symbol on his ship. Superboy struggled to block out the sound. Selene gathered the water from the previous room and attacked Slade.

The stone fell out of Slade's hand and it is suspended the air. Superboy raised his arm to the stone and it flew into his hand. The sound stopped. "Interesting." Slade said recovering from Selene's attack. Selene was able to disable the trigger Slade was carrying on him.

_Boom!_

The Titans looked up. The worm fired lasers into the rockbed above. Slade disappeared. Raven flew over to the display. "We have to hack the computer. Those worms are tough."

"Robin, the worms are firing a drilling beam into the rock above us." Terra reported over he communicator.

"_We took out one worm, but the other is over Titan's Tower!_"

"Slade is trying to take down the tower." Selene said reading the display. The beams continued to cut into the rock quickly.

"We should smash the computer!"

"No, we need to hack it!" Raven said trying to find a way to turn off the drillers.

"Look out!" Selene said as a large boulder crashes into the terminal. The drilling beams became more intense.

"Ok, so smashing the computer was a bad idea." Terra admitted.

"_We stopped the drill up here._" Robin reported.

"_Whoa! The beams have broken through!"_ their leader said over his communicator.

The Titans on the surface watched in horror as their home began to sink into the bay. The rock holding up the tower began to sink into the chamber the Titans underground were in. "We have to go!" Raven said.

"No." Superboy said. He flew up to the rock coming down on them. To all their surprise he was able to stop the Tower from sinking further.

"Hold on!" Terra shouted. She gathered her power and fired it up toward the Tower as well.

Raven added her own power to lifting the Tower.

"_Our home it is saved!_" Starfire cheered.

Terra sealed the rock that was drilled. After the Tower was secure Terra and Raven collapsed the caverns.

Back at the Titans Tower the Titans enjoyed returning to their nearly destroyed home. Superboy then showed Robin the stone Slade had in his possession. "It was calling to me. The symbol looks familiar, but I don't know what it means."

"Whatever it is Slade is aiming for all of us and especially Superboy."

Superboy nodded. "We can stop him, together."

Far away in France and in China two stones with strange symbols begin to glow with an otherworldly light.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The meteor shower that nearly destroyed Smallville happened fifteen years ago. Clark was back home visiting his parents after an assessment at school from the teachers. He showed them the stone. It was clear and bright in the sunlight.

"Any idea what it is?" Jonathan asked looking at the crystal.

"None. I am going to meet with my English teacher later today. I already copied the symbol down to show him."

"Clark?" Chloe asked coming back inside after inspecting the spaceship.

"What is it?" he asked turning toward her in his chair in the kitchen. She was smiling and had the same look she had when tracking down a mystery.

"On your ship, you remember that slot that looks empty, like something belongs there."

Martha Kent nodded along with the others, remembering the space missing on the ship that was out of place with such a smooth design.

"Do you think it might have fallen off?" she suggested and all the Kents eyes widened as they considered the possibility.

"But where would it be?" Martha asked them all.

"The crash site." Clark said simply. "And if it isn't we can search from there." Jonathan added.

Jonathan lead them to the crash site in his truck. It was on a field at the far edge of the Kent farm that was used for grazing after the crash.

Clark got out and scanned the area with his X-ray vision while Chloe and Jonathan got out of the truck to look around the field. The impact point had long since been smoothed out.

"Found it!" Clark called out. He was kneeling on the ground and with a solid punch dug into the ground pulling out a seven-side disc.

It had symbols on it as well like the ship. "Wow," Chloe said looking at it.

"Let's get back and put it in the ship." Jonathan said heading back to the truck.

Back at the Kent Farm they were gathered at the door to the storm cellar where the ship was stored.

"I just want to say, whatever we find Clark, I want to know that we love you." Martha said then hugged her son. After a time she let go and they went inside.

Elsewhere in Smallville Lana Lang was looking over some files when she felt something. A pull, or a call on the wind. The window was closed, and there was no one else in the room. She could not see it, but her necklace as glowing faintly.

Lana pushed a button on her desk. "Alicia." she said over the intercom. "Yes, Ms. Lang." Alicia answered. "I want you to book me a flight to Paris tonight."

Alicia looked at the intercom. Lana hardly ever left work, and as her personal assistant she knew she had no appointments out of the country.

"Paris, France?" she asked to be sure.

"Yes, and do it quickly."

"Yes, Ms. Lang." Alicia said. If her boss wanted to go to Paris, she should. Alicia thought that Lana was a workaholic, and barely had a social life outside of school. A vacation like Paris would be a good change of pace. Break-neck pace.

It did not even occur to Alicia to ask if her parents were okay with her leaving the country. Lana was only fifteen years old. But she was the owner of a national chain of Theaters with Lex Luthor as a silent partner. So if she wanted to go, Alicia was going to make that happen.

XxXxXxXxX

Back at the Kent Farm Clark was in the lead coming down the stairs when the disc flew out of his hand. "Dad!" he called out pointing to it.

The others gathered at the bottom of the stairs as the key put itself in the slot of the ship.

The ship lifted off the ground and began to glow with a yellow light. It stopped with its point at Clark.

"Kal-el, my son." a voice came from the ship.

"Who are you?" Clark said to the ship.

"I am Jor-el, I am his memory, his will. I am to fulfill his promise and guide you all the days of your life. You are the last son of Krypton"

That left them all to think for a bit. The ship continued to speak. "When you traveled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Kal-El. It is time."

"Time, time for what?" Clark asked perplexed.

"Time to fulfill your destiny." the ship changed shape into a glowing golden orb.

"What destiny?" Jonathan asked the ship.

A blast of energy threw them all against the roof and walls of the storm cellar.

"These have served their purpose. You will come with me my son. You will obey me."

In a flash of blinding white light, Clark vanished. The ship was gone too.

Martha Kent got up first. "Clark." she said dazed.

"Clark." she called out louder. "Clark!"

He did not come. He always came whenever she called. She fell to the ground and wept at the lose of her son. Jonathan held her. Chloe got out her communicator.

"Titans, this is Selene come in."

"_Selene, its Raven, I can hear you._" Raven's face appeared on the display.

"Raven get the Titans, Superboy has been abducted. We need your help." Selene almost pleaded.

"_We are on our way, we'll be there soon._" Raven's face left the communication screen.

Less than an hour later the T-ship landed on the outskirts of Smallville. One person noticed on his way to work at Plant No. 3. Almost crashed off a bridge.

The Teen Titans in Smallville. Making a phone call, he stayed with them until his team took over. Whatever the Titans were doing he wanted to know and they seemed to be heading to the Kent Farm. That was interesting.

"Selene!" Starfire shouted rushing over to her friend. "We were most distressed that Superboy has been taken. What can you tell us?"

"First, please keep what I tell you a secret. I know you will, but I just need to say it." All the Titan's nodded to her in agreement.

"Superboy is not from this world. He is from another planet."

"Cool." Beast Boy said and quickly covered his mouth at everyone's glare from his outburst.

"We found a key that activated his ship. It turned on and in a flash of light took Clark." Selene explained.

Robin quickly went to the storm cellar and began analysing the room with Cyborg.

"Please friend, what planet does Superboy hail from?" Starfire asked.

"The recording said Krypton." Starfire's eyes suddenly became larger than normal in shock. Raven even had a surprised look.

"Care to tell my what spooked you two?" Terra wondered at her teammates.

"On Azrath, our spiritual leader was Azar, he came to Earth a long time ago to a people called the Kawatche. It was said he was from another world, with incrediable abilities like Superboy. I never connected them until now. Azar was from Krypton."

The others turned to Starfire, she did not look happy. "Krypton helped our world. We offered our services and Krypton protected us when needed. One day they no longer answered our communications. Something had happened. I was very small when I heard the news. I think I heard about a war and then nothing. Since then without Krypton to help us other worlds invaded. That was how..."

Starfire could not longer continue. She remembered the day she was separated from her home and the aggression against her people was too much to go on talking. Robin and Cyborg came up out of the cellar.

"Anything?" Martha asked them as the came back to the others.

"Just an energy signature. I am already adjusting my scanners but it will take a while to calibrate them." Cyborg said.

"Raven you said that the Kawatche where visted by Azar, they are a tribe near here. Maybe they know something that might help."

"Did the ship have any markings on it that might help us, any pictures or anything you can tell us?" Robin asked the Kents.

"Our son took a copy of the symbols on the ship to his English teacher at Sky High, he has a copy of them." Jonathan informed them. Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

"Raven, Selene, Starfire and Terra, go to these Kawatche, find out as much as you can." he ordered the girls. They nodded and took off into the air.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, you are going to come with me to Sky High." Robin said and the boys started to run to the T-ship.

"Mr and Mrs. Kent, we'll find Clark, I promise."

"Thank you." Martha said. Robin nodded then raced to his teammates heading to the T-ship.

On the edge of the Kent Farm Lex Luthor's security team watched them split up. Where ever they were going was of interest to Mr. Luthor. The commander of the team made a decision. He followed the girls heading to the town.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin was waiting in Principle Powers office. She was meeting with Mr. Ramirez about the translation of the symbols Superboy asked to be translated.

A few moments later she returned with the English teacher. "This is Mr. Ramirez," the principle said introducing the man.

After they all welcomed each other politely they got down to business.

"The text that Clark, I mean Superboy, had me translate is a warning and a plea for help."

The teacher activated the principle's computer and brought up a display for them to all see.

"This first part here says: This is Kal-El of Krypton, keep him safe and deliver him from evil." he pressed other button and a second set of symbols appeared. "This second part is a warning: The darkside that destoryed us is coming, prepare yourselves."

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

"No idea. Thank you Mr. Ramirez. How were you able to translate an alien language at all?" Robin wondered.

The teacher smiled proudly. "It was not easy, but I was able to find similar symbols throughout Earth's ancient cultures. After that it was making sure the meanings were correct."

Robin nodded. "Could you give me a copy of your research? The other half of our team is tracking down where Superboy might have been taken." Cyborg explained. The teacher gave him a disk which Cyborg loaded into himself. "Thanks."

"We'll let the superheroes around the rest of the country keep an eye out for Superboy and let you know if they find anything." Principle Powers offered.

"Thank you, we could use the help." Robin admitted.

Upon exiting the office the Titans ran into some familiar faces. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Layla asked as he friends walked up behind her.

"Can't talk now, Superboy is missing?"

"What?" Will said stunned.

"Yeah, an alien ship..." Cyborg clamped his hand over his green companions mouth. "We're on it, if you hear anything let us know." Robin said as they headed back to the T-Ship.

"Whoa." Warren said standing between them and their transport.

"Cl- I mean, Superboy is our friend, we want to help too." Zach said standing next to Warren.

"We don't have time for this." Robin said and was about to push his way forward when Warren activated his power.

"Chill, we just need to find him, let Principle Powers know if you find out anything." the machanical man said raising his arms.

"With or without your help, we are going." Ethan said adjusting his glasses.

"Fine." Robin said angrily, as the Sky High students followed behind them. "Find your own ride though."

"No problem." Will said with a smile. "RON!" Will shouted out to his friend waxing his bus that was next to the T-ship.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The other Titans searched the land near where Professor Willowbrook estimated that caves that belonged to his people were located. Raven was meditating, as well as Terra who was feeling the earth under her. "There!" they both shouted at the same time. With a flash of black and gold they burrowed into the ground and an entry way was opened.

Cautiously they entered. As they went inside, the group observing the Titans made a phone call to their boss.

The Professor turned on a flashlight and handed an electric lantern to Selene.

"Incredible." the Kawatche said as his light rested on the drawings in the cave.

"I feel him, and a large power source ahead." Raven said with her arm outstretched. The light showed a wall of solid rock.

"No problem." Terra said cracking her knuckles. She was about to use her power when they were all blinded by a white light.

The wall opened. "Leave now!" a voice boomed out of the wall.

"Where is Superboy?" Selene shouted back holding her ears.

"Kal-El is no longer your concern. He must be trained and made ready." the voice that was from the ship said.

"No, you did not give him a choice. He did not want to go with you." Selene retorted.

"He is my son and he will obey me. Behold, Kal-El, he has begun his crusade."

They watched as they saw Superboy emerge from the light. He was dressed very differently. He was wearing some kind of black and silver battle armor that was very form fitting.

In an instant they knew something was very wrong. Superboy did not look like himself. His eyes were cold, almost uncaring, and his face set without emotion.

"No!" Selene said standing between him and the entrance of the cavern.

Without a hint of recognition he pushed her hard out of his way. "That was not nice." Starfire said throwing a punch at him. He defected it sending her against the other cave wall. "You aren't leaving now." Terra said, but he sent her into the wall behind him. Raven had gotten the professor out of the cave and urged him to get away quickly. She watched as he came out of the cave.

"Please." she said approaching him. He turned to her ready to fight. "Please we came to find you, to help you."

He looked at her with a calculating eye. He launched a punch at her, but Raven easily deflected it. They heard the sound of rockets overhead. The Sky Bus was landing as well as the T-ship. Will Stronghold landed next to Raven. "Superboy." Will said holding up his hands showing he did not want to fight.

"That isn't him." Raven said not relaxing for a second.

"Then who is it?" Layla said approaching.

"My name is Kal-El. I have a mission. Don't get in my way." the kryptonian said then looked up.

Suddenly he flashed up into the sky. "Whoa." Zach said as he was already out of sight. Will was about to follow when Raven caught him by the arm. "He is going to come back here."

"How do you know?' Warren said still looking into the sky even though he was long gone.

"This is where the ship took him. He will come back. We'll be waiting for him."

Later Cyborg had analysis the cave drawings and alien symbols. "This tells of the coming of Numan, an alien with abilities like Superboy. There." he pointed to a wall with a drawing of a portal. "That is how they came to earth without starships. A door to this world from their planet. Also Raven, this has a refernce to Azrath."

Raven nodded.

"This is Sagath, a friend and betrayer of Numan." he said pointing to a picture of a man and a snake intwined.

Raven gasped for a second. The others looked over, but she shook her head and pointed to her foot. Only Selene looked at her suspiciously, but would ask her about Sagath later.

"Stay away from here, some sort of parasite is trapped in there." Cyborg explained pointing to the wall. Beast Boy quickly jumped back.

"This is were Kal-El emerged?" Robin asked the girls. They nodded.

"There is some serious alien hardware behind these cave walls." Cyborg anounced as he conducted a scan.

"Any sign of the ship?" Robin asked.

"Can't tell, but I bet it is behind that wall." his friend said turning off his scanners.

"We need this wall open." Robin ordered his team. They were about to power up when an energy beam fired out from the wall that cracked open.

"Stop!" the voice of the cave shouted at them.

The energy wrapped around all of their necks.

"My son must complete his mission, I will fulfill my promise and fulfill the will of Jor-El. He must be allowed to finish. Stay out of his way."

Kal-El had returned. He walked passed them all and back into the room behind the wall.

In his possession he had three stones. He placed them on the pedistal and combined them all.

He grabbed the crystal that formed before him and was transported away.

XxXxXxXxX

"He moved faster than we anticipated." Kevin Cane said to Slade after receiving reports from different parts of the world. "Yes, he also seems more powerful than first estimated."

"Still, it is what I wanted, he needs to follow the instructions the stones gives him so the means to open the portal are in place. Then my master will free my family."

Slade turned to his partner.

"Master?" Slade asked.

Cane nodded. "A god really."

Slade felt he was suddenly in a very bad deal. "What does your master want?" He did not think this god cared about the boy's family.

"Some equation that the Kryptonians possessed. It does not really matter. What matters is that it is almost time. Are your agents in place?" Cane asked.

A holographic map of the world showed drones over the north and south poles.

"Yes, they are." Slade said. "Look, one has detected a massive energy burst at the north pole."

"Good, lets get going." Cane said. Slade took a moment looking at his partner. He did not know the game, but Slade realized that the rules just changed.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lana Lang woke up in an apartment in Paris. She was feeling a little hazy on how she had gotten there. Images flashed in her mind. A church, a symbol, a light, a man then she was here. There was some kind of black stone, but the man took it. She decided to go take a shower.

The feeling to be in Paris was fading from her mind. When she bent down way from her image in the mirror, the image stayed looking down at Lana in frustration. She did not see that in her mind she picked up a new resident. A powerful one, but incomplete. Her eyes flashed a dark violet and the vanished when Lana looked back in the mirror.

XxXxXxXxX

Kal-el of Krypton had caused the crystal to create a fortress. A monument to a civilization that had long since perished. His father Jor-el, or his memory was training him for what was to come. Surrounded by a column of light Kal-el felt the information being downloaded directly into his brain. Everything went dark all at once.

"Father." he called out. Nothing. No response. All he could see was a pale cone of light in what looked like a dark room. Then out of the light a familiar face came into view. "Clark Kent." Kal-el said looking at the new arrival.

"You know," Clark said standing close to Kal-El. "I have always dreamed of meeting my father. I never expected to him to hijack my mind and kidnap my body."

Kal-El smirked. "Your mind has not been hijacked, as you call it. I am you. The Kryptonian. Jor-el sent me to fulfill the mission he has given me."

"What mission?" Clark asked keeping his eyes locked onto Kal-El's eyes.

"It does not concern you, now leave." the Kryptonian ordered expecting to be obeyed. He was not.

"I don't think I will." Clark folded his arms over his chest. Kal-El began to walk around Clark who was dressed in flannel and jeans while he, he had the uniform of his people.

"Listen carefully human." he said it as an insult, but Clark did not look bothered by the label. "You are unsuited to the task ahead. You are too emotional, too attached to this world. That is why I am here and your usefulness is over."

"I don't think that is true." Clark said standing firm, unmoving.

"And why is that?"

"I am here." he said simply with a shrug.

"Humans really are misguided and delusional." Kal-El said angrily as he continued to pace.

"Sometimes," Clark admitted, "but, today isn't one of those days."

Kal-el had enough and swung at Clark with a superpowered punch. Clark caught his fist and held on tight. His Kryptonian-self was surprised. He had his abilities. "How?" he questioned struggling to get free.

"We don't have to fight." Clark reasoned, but Kal-El continued to push to find a way to be rid of the man before him.

"You have no idea what is coming, who is coming. Father, he prepared me to fight this Darkness." Clark did not let go.

"I have to stop it. For our world he has to pay."

"Our world is dead." Clark said quietly. "This is my home. My family and friends are here."

"Let me go Clark. He is coming, if you don't let me go they will all die." Kal-El raged unable to break the hold he had on him.

"I am his son, I am Kal-El of Krypton, its last son. I will obey my father's will. Krypton will be avenged!"

Clark remained silent as his other self ranted and wailed to be released. He had enought.

"No you are not Kal-El. I am. My heritage is Krypton and Earth. My parents are Jonathan and Martha Kent, as well as Jor-El of Krypton. I have friends in this place I have made my home. This Darkness, this struggle that is coming, we will face it together without you."

The pale light they were standing in became bright and blinding until all that was left was Clark in the fortress.

"Well done my son." the computer generated voice of Jor-El praised his son.

Clark said nothing looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"You have faced your inner darkness, and now it will soon be time to face the source it eminates from into this world. That same power that destroyed our world in its arrogance."

The column of light was still around Clark and he called out. "Let me go."

Instantly the light snapped off. He began to move to what looked like the exit.

"My son," Jor-El called out to him. Clark kept moving. "I have detected instrumentation that has found this place. I sense they are approaching right now."

He kept moving, trying to tune out the voice all around him. "They can not be allowed to gain access to this place."

"Then self-destruct, disappear, I don't care." Clark spat out still upset at being controlled.

"This is your heritage, the last remenant of your world, its memories, and knowledge. You can not turn your back on what is inside you."

"Yes, I can, you little test proved I could."

Quietly the voice said. "Please stay."

Clark stopped.

"You have kidnapped me, manipulated my mind. Tested me against my will. You are not my father. He is dead. This world is full of heroes, good people, I see no reason to trust you." Clark said defiantly.

"Then I must tell you all. First those that seek to use this place for their own ends must be stopped."

"I will, but I need help." Clark said to the computer program.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_A/N: I own nothing related to Sky High, Smallville, the Teen Titans, and the DC universe. _

Slade saw the alien stucture come into view. The pillars looked like ice and it was strange yet artistic in design. Their transport landed and his employer exited the craft. Crane was as guarded as ever, yet he could tell that the boy was excited. They entered the stucture entrance.

He saw them coming in. Behind them was an army of robots that landed after them. There was no door or barrier to the fortress. It was assumed that the cold and environment would be enough. "You are tresspassing." Clark said coming into view of the two men.

"Ah, Superboy, great code name by the way."

Clark looked at the boy. He knew him. Kevin Cane from Sky High. What was he doing here with Slade?

"What do you want?"

All the intruders had lined up before the inner area of the fortress began to rise with asymetrical steps.

"Just a small favor, something you would never miss."

Clark waited with his arms folded before his chest. Seeing Clark was not about to keep asking questions until his was answered Kevin said, "It is called the Anti-Life equation. It should be in the data base that constructed this place."

"What do you need it for?" Clark asked keeping all of this in his sight.

Kevin stepped forward and began climbing the steps.

"Oh, it is not for me. It is for my master."

Again Clark feel silent and watched as Kevin continued to come closer. He had already X-rayed him. He had no visible weapons on him, there was a lead box on his belt, but could not see inside it.

"My master has something I want, actually someone I want. My parents."

Clark was beginning to see why Kevin revealed himself. "I deliver the Anti-Life Equation and they will be released to me."

"Who is your master?"

"I can't tell you that. He wants to do that personally. In the meantime what do you say? A quick search and we will be on our way."

Clark saw Kevin stop and wait for his reply. This Anti-Life Equation did not sound like something anyone should have in their possession. Slade as an associate of his it appeared and seemed to be his employer. That made him an enemy, a villain.

But what damage could an mathmatical formula do really? Would he be willing to risk his legacy to a fellow student?

"No, I think you should leave now."

"That would be a very bad idea." Kevin grabbed the box on his belt. Not wanting to know what was in the box he rushed him when he opened it.

A green glowing rock was revealed within and instantly Clark fell down at Kevin's feet.

"A little piece of home. I hoped that this would work. This is one of the last pieces in the world. All the rest were destroyed." Kevin said easily.

He took the rock out of the box and laid it on Clark's chest. It burned badly and for a moment he thought the rock would melt through him.

"Extrodinanry." Kevin whispered kneeling next to him.

"Clark, you don't have to suffer, only you can allow me to access the database. If you don't let me, you will die." he continued in a hushed voice.

The Kryptonian shook his head. Kevin stood back up.

He lifted his foot and brought it down on Clark's chest. He let out a howl of pain. The next thing Kevin knew he was letting out a cry of pain of his own. Shards of ice were bombarding him and then a savage punch to his jaw sending him rolling down the steps.

Clark looked craned his neck and saw Chloe land next to him. She grabbed the green rock and encased it in ice. She then launched it out of sight.

"You came." Clark said weakly. She helped him sit up off the ground and nodded.

"We all did."

The Titans along with the Sky High students were fighting the Sladebots with Robin confronting Slade. "I will not be denied my right!" Kevin shouted and a bolt of lightening flashed from his hand hitting Chloe.

The blast burned her arm. Kevin unleashed another bolt at her when a black sheild deflected the shot.

"I should have known that Kryptonians were cowards." Kevin spat.

He retreated and Slade followed with Robin raging at Slade who disengaged from the fight. Their ship rose into the sky and then cloaked out of sight.

Raven was healing Chloe's arm with her powers and Clark was helped up by Will Stronghold.

"Long time no see Cl, um Superboy." Will almost slipped.

"Its alright, Kevin Cane is in our school. He knows who I am."

Raven was done with Chloe and he helped her up. "Thanks," he said to Chloe and turned to the rest of his friends. "All of you."

"I see you are back to yourself again. I wasn't looking forward to that fight." Robin said eyeing Clark critically.

"So what is this place?" Layla asked looking around.

"Its a replica of the home where I am from. My home on Krypton."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said taking in the fortress and Clark.

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg asked after disposing of the last of the Sladebots wreakage.

"We need to get to Sky High, there is something big going on and I will fill you in on the way."

They all boarded the bus or the T-ship to go back to Sky High.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Kal-el, my son wait." Jor-el called out. The others turned to look at Superboy. He shrugged. "My Kryptonian name. What is it Jor-el? We're a little busy."

After what seemed like a deep breath for infinate patience the artificial intellegence an image appeared before them all.

"Krypton was once an advance civilization compared to most societies in the universe."

A beautiful world appeared with buildings and structures of alien design and complexity. The world was alive with commerce and flying ships, families.

"Yet we relied to much on instramentality, machines. Our greatest achievement. The Brain InterActive Contruct. Brainiac controlled and regulated our society. Yet our ruling coucil gave Brainiac access to all computers and machines in our world. For a time we lived in peace and unparallelled prosperity. Over time Brainiac took over exploration and industry. A Kryptonian would want for nothing, except one thing we only realized later."

The image changed showing the face of a hard proud man.

"General Zod, our most decorated officer and hero of the people. I later learned that he was just a distraction by Brainiac in a much more sinister scheme. All our ships and colonies were pulled back to our solar system find the disciples of Zod. To free their leader a civil war erupted, my own brother, Zor-El was seduced by the being that caused our worlds destruction causing the war to be prolonged."

Images of war and destruction were seen on the images Jor-el was projecting.

"The war finally ended. My forces prevailed but it was too late."

The image changed again showing Jor-El standing before a large chamber that looked like a Data Storage Center. A screen with three circles in the shape of a triangle was speaking to the man before it.

"_Krypton will not survive, as you know my programming has been altered, your calucations were correct. He has poisoned this world and caused a chain-reaction in the core that has been building since Zod was banished to the Phantom Zone. While you have saved me, my corrupt program is still with followers of Zod. I can save one person on this world in the time that is left. I have alreay informed Lara. Your son is being sent to the coordiates you entered in case of your defeat. He is safe. I a deeply sorry Jor-El._"

The last image was of a ship speeding from Krypton as it exploded.

Clark fell to the ground. Chloe held him as tears leaked from his eyes.

Robin touched his shoulder and spoke to the image.

"Who is the one that poisoned Krypton and caused its destruction?"

"His name is Darkseid. A being of great power and evil. He rules the planet Apokolys. A tryrant known throughout the universe. He is searching, endlessly searching, for the Anti-Life Equation that will enable him to remake the universe in his image. He suspects that my son has what he is looking for and Earth may soon come under his terrible gaze. New Genesis watches him now, his enemy, but he can still use agents on his world. Be careful. All of you."

Clark thanked Chloe silently then stood up. His tears gone. "This Darkseid, he is the one that caused all this?"

"Yes my son, he is."

"He will keep searching for this Anti-Life Equation even if it was here. Destroying worlds, killing and manipulating worlds as he looks for it."

"Krypton resisted his agents and Zod said we had the Anti-Life Equation in exchange for his assistance. We do not. Yet he believes it is here on Earth. Whether the fortress or the rest of Earth, he has seen that this world could oppose his power. He will not let it stand."

"Has Darkseid attacked Earth before?" Will asked the fortress.

"Yes. I have researched all infromation on Earth. The signs are there from when Krypton was targeted. He has attacked before. Your father stopped his latest plan. As I said New Genesis watches him now, so he redirected an astroid to crash into Earth. He also used a man named Baron Battle along with others to plung your world into chaos. With all these failures, like with Krypton, he may start taking a more direct approach."

That last statement chilled everyone to their core that Darkseid would do more to their world.

"Thank you. We need to get to Sky High. Quickly." Superboy said leading the others out of the fortress.


End file.
